A Perverts Dream: Pokegirl Style
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: Danzo has Tsunade killed then secretly tries to make Naruto into his own personal weapon seeing that his life is going to hell Naruto turns to a birthday present left to him by the Sandaime and Jiraiya story takes place when Danzo takes over.
1. A New World

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Danzo has Tsunade killed then secretly tries to make Naruto into his own personal weapon seeing that his life is going to hell Naruto turns to a birthday present left to him by the Sandaime and Jiraiya.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 The world of Poke what!

* * *

Sitting atop the Hokage Mountain was sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, one day before his seventeenth birthday and his life was almost as worse as it had been back when he was little.

First, Danzo had killed Tsunade to make sure she could never retake the position of Hokage then he'd brought Sasuke back and had him killed.

Second, was when he'd found out that Sakura had begged and bargained for Sasuke life with his own as collateral even to go so far as to say that Naruto would be happy to trade his life for Sasuke's so long as it would make her happy.

Third, was the clincher Danzo had informed him that the moment he turned seventeen he would become Konoha's personal weapon and because all the other jinchuuriki were captured besides him he would be placed under lockdown 24/7.

Naruto attempted to appeal to the shinobi council but Danzo was smarter than Tsunade and he'd taken back the power the Sandaime had given to them to help him run the village after he'd taken over for the Yondaime.

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock he'd brought with him which read 11:55 in six minutes he would become Konoha's weapon.

Deciding that tomorrow would definitely be the worst day of his life Naruto chose to open a present the Sandaime had left to him for this particular birthday.

Dear Naruto

If you've open this that means both me and Jiraiya are dead if that is the case I want to tell you that I am sorry for not giving you the life your father always wanted you to have, but I hope this will make up for it. At the bottom of this scroll is seal that will take you to a place where you can get all the love and respect I was unable to get for you I know this doesn't make up for it but I hope it will help and you can one day forgive this old man for his mistakes.

The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi

Dear Naruto

Okay this seal was designed by your father though he doesn't know where the seal will take you otherwise he might not have given his life to stop the Kyuubi anyway I can't tell you where the seal will take you because you must make the decision for yourself but understand if you decided to use it you can never come back to this world again. Now if you want to use it just smear your blood across the seal and don't worry about being lost the moment you arrive a second scroll from me will be with you to explain.

Toad Sannin Jiraiya

P.S.

Don't call me ero-sannin I know you are thinking it

Naruto could hear talking from a distance behind him then looked at his clock which read 12:00 am.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb then ran his blood over the seal causing a flash of white light to engulf the top of the Hokage Mountain.

The Root Anbu quickly converged on the top of the mountain only to find nothing to indicate that anybody had been there.

"So what in the hell was that flash of light." A root member asked.

"I don't know but I guess since nothing is here to just ignore it besides we need to find the host and bring him to Danzo-sama." Another root said causing the others to nod then disappear.

When the Root Anbu arrived they knocked on Naruto's door several times and waited two minutes after each knock, finally they decided to bust the door down and begin their search for Naruto.

Once they realized he wasn't there they figured he'd made a run for it and quickly left to inform Danzo of what happened so that he could inform them as to what to do to find Naruto never realizing that they wouldn't see the him ever again.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto awoke only to find himself in a bed looking around he noticed the room was nothing special simply a bed with four white corners.

Naruto sat up then noticed that a scroll was in his hand and it was glowing blue.

Congratulations Naruto

I'm so proud of you my student for accepting this offer because you are now in the world of Pokegirls now I don't know that much about them except for the fact that some of them have breasts bigger than Tsunade's but you'll find out more about that later. The first thing you need to do is become a tamer, so you can start to catch pokegirls but that is why the fox is there with its knowledge you should be able to pass the exam.

Naruto scoffed at the scroll then burnt it believing that Jiraiya was playing a perverted joke on him, but just as he was about to walk out of the room the door opened and a girl that was five foot eight with straight pink hair as well as pink eyes and D-cup breasts along with curves in all the right places looking at him.

"Oh I see you are up that's good are you feeling better." The girl asked.

'What the hell Sakura is the only girl in the village that has pink hair.' Naruto thought eyeing the girl.

"Who are you I've never seen you here before?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a NurseJoy and a pokegirl." NurseJoy said.

"YOU MEAN THIS IS FOR REAL!" Naruto yelled as the NurseJoy just stared at him strangely.

Naruto glanced at the pokegirl and saw that she was eyeing him then remembered what Jiraiya's letter said.

"Sorry I'm a little out of it but I was wondering do you know how I can become a tamer?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I can show you since I just volunteer here." NurseJoy said as she pulled Naruto by the arm.

Naruto and NurseJoy exited the Pokegirl healing center as she called it then walked into the building next to it.

The moment the two walked into the room only to have a girl with dark dusty brown hair and appeared to be a mixture between a cat and a rabbit that had a gem like Tsunade's on her forehead stop them.

"Excuse me but is Professor Oak here." NurseJoy asked the other pokegirl.

"Yes follow me." The girl said as she led them to where the professor was.

The two followed the girl until she stopped in the middle of a lab and flagged down a grey haired man.

"Oh what do we have here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hello Professor I'm a NurseJoy and my friend here would like to become a tamer." NurseJoy explained.

Professor Oak nodded then pulled out a piece of paper and pencil then gave them to Naruto.

"Answer the questions on that test while I go get you the things you'll need." Oak said as he left the room.

Naruto looked at the paper and cursed silently he wasn't a good paper test taker like Sakura or Sasuke no he was better with an action test.

After glancing over the paper Naruto realized that as weird as this stuff was he understood it, deciding it wasn't good to look a gift horse in the mouth he answered the questions and finished up when Professor Oak entered the room again.

Oak glanced over the paper before giving Naruto a pokedex along with six pokeballs.

"Alright now we just need to get you your first pokegirl then you'll be all set." Oak said while turning to leave before Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Actually I already have the perfect pokegirl in mind." Naruto said as he turned to NurseJoy.

"So what do you say Joy?" Naruto asked as NurseJoy stared at him in shock.

"Why would you want me to be your pokegirl?" NurseJoy asked.

"Because you're my friend and you helped me out."

"Do you know why I was at the pokecenter it's because my last tamer abandoned me." NurseJoy said as Naruto hugged her.

"So what do you say?"

NurseJoy wiped the tears that were flowing down her before shaking her head yes and kissing Naruto square on the lips.

"Alright well Naruto you do know you'll have to tame her to keep her from going feral." Oak said.

Naruto grabbed Oak by the jacket before pulling him to the side away from the girls, "What's taming?"

"You're joking right?" Oak asked as Naruto who shook his head.

"Taming is sex and you have to tame certain girls or they will become feral also you will have to tame girls you capture." Oak continued as Naruto closed his eyes then murmured something about Jiraiya creating this world.

Naruto thanked Professor Oak before put NurseJoy in her pokeball and taking off down the road toward some woods.

Deciding that this was as good a place as ever Naruto entered his mind to talk to the fox.

"Hey fox?" Naruto asked.

"**What do you want flesh bag**?" Kyuubi responded.

"How did I know the answers to those questions?"

"**It's obvious the seal that brought you here along with what that pathetic seal of your father allowed you to absorb my knowledge of this world**."

"What you mean you've been here before?"

"**Fool I've been many places that you couldn't comprehend**."

"But let me ask you if Jiraiya and the Sandaime knew about this place why didn't they come here their selves especially Jiraiya this seems like a place made for him."

"**True but humans can't dimension jump the only reason you were able to was because you have me with you otherwise you would have been lost for ever now leave me be mortal**." Kyuubi said as he through Naruto from his mind.

Naruto shook his head and continued his walk until he heard crying coming from his edge of the forest.

Sprinting toward the edge Naruto jumped out of the forest to see two men standing over of girl with green hair that stopped at the small of her back, small horns growing from her head, with a white tail with black spots on it and thin black hairs at the end of it and finally she had cow ears.

Other thing Naruto noticed was she was completely naked with ridiculously sized breasts that looked to be the reason she was unable to move away from them.

Naruto quickly got out his pokedex and pointed at the girl.

**MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Varies from Anthropomorphic to Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** herbivore, can digest almost any plant material  
**Role:** milk producer, emergency food provider  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Wrestle, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Cream, Butter Up, Mountain Hold  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x3), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, slight animalistic features, breasts can produce up to 45 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
**Evolves:** Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

"Hey why aren't you two helping her?" Naruto asked as he noticed the girl at him pleadingly.

"Fuck off were going to watch this Milktit struggle more." One of guys said before turning back to the Milktit.

The moment they turned away from Naruto he grabbed two kunai then closed the distance between himself and the two men before hitting them in the base of the head with the blunt end of the kunai knocking them both out.

The Milktit looked at Naruto frightened while hoping he wasn't going to hurt her like those two did, "Its alright I promise I wont hurt you."

Naruto took out his took out a pokeball then aimed it out her then watched as a red beam shot out and enveloped the girl before it returned.

Seeing that it was getting dark he decided it'd be a good idea to camp here for the night, thinking quickly he made clones to get some firewood, while others searched for food.

Once he'd taken care of that he took out the two pokeball then let his two girls out.

"Alright girls I think we should take this time to get to know each other I'm Naruto."

The two girls stared at him after he introduced himself.

"What's wrong don't you have names?" Naruto asked causing the girls to shake their head.

"You're supposed to do that master." The Milktit said.

"Alright for you NurseJoy we'll call you Mio and for you Milktit we'll call you Mikoto." Naruto said as he and Mio helped Mikoto sit up then the two began to milk her causing her to moan loudly.

"Master do you plan on entering any tournaments because Mikoto and I aren't known for our fighting abilities." Mio said.

"First off it's just Naruto, second I will catch other pokegirls sometime but that doesn't mean I don't have use for you two as well. In fact if I'm right the milk from Mikoto can do many things and I'll need you to care for the girls that get injured in battle." Naruto said over Mikoto's moans.

"So you won't ever leave us?" Mio asked shyly causing Naruto shake his head no.

While the two continued to milk Mikoto Naruto decided he wanted to find out more about Mio so he tossed his clone the pokedex once it came back with a couple of rabbits.

**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role:** nursing  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements:** innate knowledge of human and pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

Once Naruto finished scanning Mio the rabbits were done cooking and the two had finished milking Mikoto who wanted grass instead of rabbit.

The three made small talk as they ate while Mio explained that more feral pokegirls might be out around dawn, so the three decided to turn in early in hopes of catching some pokegirls.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of birds chirping and tried to get up only to find himself pined down by his two new pokegirls who were lying on his chest, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to get them involved with a battle he decided to go back into the forest and look for some pokegirls himself.

Naruto created three clones then the four Naruto's nodded at each other before jumping into the trees in hopes that they could sneak up on some pokegirls easier.

Two hours pasted and he or his clones hadn't found anything that they'd wanted yet until Naruto got the image of a pokegirl that had light green skin with an open flower on her basking in the sun, he also got information that other pokegirls were converging on her location.

Naruto quickly headed toward the area where the girl was along the way he had to avoid a mouse, bird, and horse pokegirls.

Once he arrived he stayed in the shadows of the trees so not to alarm the girl who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings since there were multiple pokegirls surrounding her and she wasn't panicking.

Needing to find out what he was going after Naruto decided to point the pokedex at the sunbathing girl.

**VENUSWHORE (aka VENUSLUT), the Pulchritudinous Plant Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
**Role:** arousing other pokegirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral pokegirls, body modification  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
**Libido:** Average to High (sunlight-based)  
**Attacks:** Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom, Buttsprout, Poison, Needleshot, Solar Beam  
**Enhancements:** Solar Regeneration  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Ivywhore (orgasm)

After getting the information Naruto tossed a pokeball and his pokedex to a clone before nodding to it as he jumped into the clearing scaring all but his prey away.

The Venuswhore looked at Naruto then launched a vine whip at him which he avoided she quickly launched another vine whip at him with some razor leaves mixed in but Naruto continued to dodge hoping that she would make the mistake which would leave to him capturing her.

While he dodged the Venuswhore's attacks Naruto noticed himself growing weaker and weaker which confused him until he remembered that the Venuswhore had the power to sap his strength away.

Realizing her opponent was slowing down due to her sap powder the Venuswhore lined Naruto up then got down on all fours while gathering the power for her solar beam.

Naruto watched the flower on her back begin to glow and tried to move out of the way only to find he was unable to move at all as the Venuswhore finished gathering her power then fried the solar beam at Naruto's direction.

The beam crashed at the spot Naruto was in taking out a good deal of trees and the ground where Naruto was standing which were in its path.

When the dust cleared the Venuswhore saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen, so with a smirk she laid back down to recharge herself never noticing the red beam that hit her from behind.

Naruto jumped down from the tree from behind where the Venuswhore just was and watched as the pokeball wobbled around while glowing red before dying down.

Naruto looked up at the damage his Venuswhore caused and whistled, "Thank goodness for clones otherwise that could have been me."

Naruto grabbed his pokeball and headed back to find Mikoto and Mio while hoping that his clones captured one of the pokegirls that were drawn to the area by the Venuswhore.

Naruto landed back at the campsite to find Mio milking Mokoto who was moaning but stopped when they noticed their tamer arrive.

"Naruto where have you been we were so worried?" Mio asked while blushing slightly.

"I could tell but at least you two are going along well." Naruto said while rubbing away the blood that was coming down his nose.

"Master you still didn't answer her question where have you been?" Mikoto asked as Naruto pulled out a pokeball and threw it down in front of them to reveal a Venuswhore.

"Naruto who did you catch a Venuswhore on your own?" Mio asked completely stunned.

"I'll explain on our way to the next town but for now I would like to know why a Venuswhore was out and about." Naruto said as the Venuswhore looking down at him since she was taller than him.

"My old tamer died sometime ago master." The Venuswhore answered.

"So do you have a name?"

"No my old tamer just called me whore."

Naruto shook his at the stupidity of that man but could also somewhat sympathize with her, "Okay well from now on we'll call you Nia."

Nia simply gave a small smile, "Thank you master."

"Alright you three listen up outside of battles I won't be giving you any orders so I don't want you calling me master outside of battles that is the one order I am ever going to giving you outside of battle." Naruto said causing the girls to nod as his clone came back into the clearing with his pokedex and pokeball then shook its head.

Naruto pocketed the pokeball then told his pokegirls that they were moving out to the next town while the three walked Naruto looked at his stats.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Age: 17 Residence: Ruby Region Status: Active**

**Licenses **

**Tamer: Y Researcher: N Watcher: N Breeder: N**

**Harem **

**Species Level **

**1. Venuswhore 55 **

**2. NurseJoy 15 **

**3. Milktit 9**

**4. N/A**

** 5. N/A**

** 6. N/A**

Sighing Naruto realized he didn't have any money to buy food for he and Mio since Mikoto ate plants and Nia didn't need food just sunlight.

"Alright ladies we are coming up on the next town, so let me explain what's going to happen when we get there I will see if I can find someplace for us to stay, after that we will start training and before you two say anything I'm training you so you can protect yourself in case myself or Nia aren't around." Naruto said.

"But mast… I mean Naruto what about taming?" Nia asked while Mio and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

Sighing Naruto thought about what would happen to him if Sakura found out that he had three girls that were prettier then her and were interested in him, then realized that Sakura couldn't tell him what to do anymore he could be with these girls if he wanted, "Once training is over I promise I will tame all three of you."

With that said the girls and began to drool slightly at what their master was hiding behind those pants, since taming three pokegirls who currently had high libido was unheard of at the same time or even in the same night.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Mikoto asked as she lightly licked her lips.

"Yes how do you plan to handle us all?" Mio questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Naruto said with a wink as they reached the edge of the town only to be approached by a red haired man.

"Those are some fine looking pokegirls you have there I'll challenge you for them." The man said causing Mio and Mikoto to move closer to Naruto while Nia stepped forward.

"Naruto I'll put myself on the line." Nia said while throwing her shoulder-blade length dark green hair over her shoulder.

"Nia you don't…" Naruto started only to have Nia turn and smile at him.

"Alright I'll put Nia up but you have to put up 1,000 SLC deal." Naruto said causing the man to smirk.

"Fine not that I'm worried your Venuswhore looks weak anyway even this pokegirl I just stole can beat it." The man said.

Naruto looked at the pokeball the man took off of his belt and saw that written on it was 'DO NOT OPEN'.

"Hey don't you see what's written on that?" Naruto questioned only to have the man laugh at him.

"The owner probably wrote that on there so that anyone who stole it from him would be scared to open it." The man said as he threw the pokeball only to stand in fear of what he had just unleashed.

Naruto stared at the pokegirl who had laugh that could put Orochimaru's to shame in the creepy dept.

"What has he done?" Mio asked as she backed away in fear.

* * *

**I decided that while I was getting two of my stories corrected that I would take a shot at this new Pokegirl thing I've been seeing.**


	2. Deadly Humor

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 The World is My Game

* * *

Naruto tried to look at Mio who was hiding behind him in fear of the pokegirl that stood before them.

Naruto noticed that her skin was chalk white with long green hair that reached the middle of her back, she also had a funny looking mouth that seemed to be larger than most people's along with large EE-breasts which Naruto assumed were a cup under Mio's, but looked funny on her since Mio's breasts were propionate to her height.

Deciding it would be a good idea to protect Mikoto and Mio Naruto took out two pokeballs and recalled the two girls, before bring out his pokedex to find out what this clown girl in front of him was.

**JOKETTE, the Clown Princess Of Killing PokéGirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)  
**Diet:** Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear  
**Role:** Killing  
**Libido:** No one wants to know.  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Teleport, Tackle, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spellwork, Smilex Mist  
**Enhancements:** Totally insane, almost totally fearless, intelligent  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Harlequin (Mana Crystal)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 50,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 7,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a fighting-type, ghost-type, or bat-type Pokegirl. A Celestial-type would be ideal, but the League understands that they are a very rare type. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN, making sure not to breathe in the mist.

The Jokette looked at Naruto and Nia then gave the two the most insane grin they'd ever seen before turning back to the man that let her out.

"You let me out of that didn't you?" The Jokette asked knowing that he did.

"Yes so that means I am your master and you are my pokegirl." The man said as the Jokette approached him.

"Well then let momma thank you properly." Jokette said as she grabbed the man roughly by the hair then kissed deeply.

Naruto stared at the site slightly surprised since this girl was supposed to be a killer until he noticed the man start to laugh, while the Jokette turned back to him and Nia.

The Jokette ignored the man behind her who was now laughing uncontrollable, while he attempted to try to catch his breath but couldn't since he was unable to stop laughing.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked.

"You should be more worried about yourself and your pokegirl." The Jokette warned as she reached into her bikini top and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Want to play fifty-two pick?"

The Jokette shoveled the deck then through the cards at the pairing causing Naruto to grab his pokegirl bridal style and flip backwards to avoid the cards.

The Jokette watched in glee as Naruto avoided her cards which were now sticking out of the ground.

Naruto kept his eye on the Jokette as he whispered something to Nia who looked at Naruto stunned and started to protest before Naruto reminded her that they were in battle, so reluctantly Nia began to gather power and aimed flower on back at the Jokette while Naruto launched their counterattack.

The Jokette's smile widened as Naruto charged her then ducked a punch only to be kicked in the mouth forcing her to roll backwards and laugh insanely while forming a sword out cards.

The Jokette swung at Naruto only to have her sword blocked by a kunai Naruto kept hidden in his sleeve, "Your very interesting after I get done with your pokegirl, you and I are going to have some fun."

The Jokette quickly grabbed the flower that was on her bikini and squeezed it causing some type of liquid to hit Naruto in the eyes which blinded him giving the Jokette the chance to tackle him.

The Jokette mounted Naruto as she gave him another insane smile before shoving the sword through his stomach causing Nia to scream in grief then stop after she watched Naruto turn into a log.

The Jokette started to frown only to find someone was holding her from behind, turning as far as her captor would allow her she noticed it was the boy that had just turned into a log.

The Jokette threw her head back so the back of her head would slam into Naruto's face in an attempt to get him off of her.

Noticing what she was trying to do Naruto moved his head side to side after the first head butt to avoid her.

The Jokette noticed she wasn't hitting Naruto and turned her attention back to her front only to find the flower on Nia's back glowing while pointing right at her.

With a smile the Jokette laughed when she realized what was about to happen, "Yes that's right kill us both but know you'll be losing your master though he probably wants to die seeing as how he has a weak pokegirl like you."

Nia glanced at Naruto who winked then gave her a firm nod causing the Venuswhore to shed a tear as she fired her solar beam at the pair.

When the beam hit the two it destroyed the welcoming sign of the city along with a Popsicle stand.

After the dust cleared Nia ran to look for Naruto only to find the barely breathing body of the Jokette, seeing what she'd done to her new tamer Nia dropped to her knees in shock.

Nia looked down at the Jokette and began to hate her for forcing her to kill her tamer.

Nia picked the Jokette's sword up and grabbed her by the neck since her clothes were gone then brought the sword toward her head only to have a hand stop her.

Nia turned to the direction of the hand to find Naruto smiling at her which caused her to jump on him and give him a massive bear hug, "Naruto why didn't you tell me that you would be able to escape?"

"I'm sorry but I needed the Jokette out to believe I would give my life to stop her and the best way to do that was with my pokegirl showing real feelings of worry, loss, and love toward me." Naruto answered while trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of her large F-cup breasts pressing against his chest.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Nia asked.

"I'll either give her to law enforcement which should make us more money since she's alive or…" Naruto started before being stopped by Nia.

"Or what there should be no other choice right?"

"Or I could find an Angel stone and turn her into a Maryann Drew at least that's what the pokedex said." Naruto explained causing Nia to clench her fist.

"Look Nia I think you know what I'm about to tell you but I'm going to say it anyway no matter what, I've decided that you are going to be my alpha since Mikoto and Mio don't make good alphas." Naruto said causing Nia to calm down as he gave her a kiss on the nose.

Naruto took out his ninja wire and tied the naked Jokette up before letting Mikoto and Mio out only to find himself pressed between two sets of large breasts.

"Master you're alive!" Mikoto yelled while Naruto was having a nosebleed.

Deciding that she didn't want her tamer to suffocate Nia pulled Naruto away from the two.

"What happened to that Jokette?" Mio asked still slightly fearful.

Naruto and Nia glanced at each other then stepped aside revealing a painfully moaning Jokette causing Mio's jaw to almost drop off her face.

"Naruto, Nia what happened how did you two do this?" Mio asked while Nia chuckled slightly while Naruto slung the moaning Jokette over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said as he stopped at the pokedex of the man who started all of this and pulled a cord out of the top of the man's Pokedex then wired his money to his own before walking away only to be stopped by Mikoto's voice.

"What are you going to do about his pokegirls?" Mikoto asked.

"I've already got his pokegirls along with his money as well." Naruto said while putting the Jokette down and pulling out a scroll then wiping some blood over it.

The girls watched as clothes appeared on top of the scroll.

Naruto looked at a kimono then through it to Nia; he then grabbed his rain cloak and gave it to Mikoto before promising that he would buy them all new clothes, when asked why he gave them the clothes he explained he didn't want people getting a free look at his girls causing them all to blush.

As the group walked through the town Naruto noticed tamers trading pokegirls and betting on spur of the moment battles, the girls on the other noticed what Naruto was talking about earlier as they saw a lot of tamers eyeing them while Mikoto also saw that pokegirls were treated as slaves with some tamers and was pleased that Naruto wasn't like that to his pokegirls.

The group reached the hotel rather quickly and Naruto decided that they would stay for three days since he was going to tame them which would most likely cause taming shock.

After paying for everything the group reached the room with Mikoto and Mio jumping on to the large bed excited after seeing that it would fit all of them, while Mio got a chair for Naruto to which he tied the Jokette to.

Once Mio made sure the Jokette wouldn't die on Naruto's request the three decided to get what Naruto promised them, so Naruto made two clones and had them occupy Mikoto and Nia while he decided to take care of Mio.

Mio kissed Naruto softly before picking up steam while trying to take off his pants.

Naruto on the other hand was able to get Mio's nurse outfit off which only came to her mid thigh and revealed a healthy amount of cleavage.

When Mio finally got Naruto's pants off she gasped at what was facing her, '_He's so much bigger than my last master._'

Mio slowly put her hand around it causing Naruto to groan then slowly started to pump it.

Naruto pulled Mio closer to him then flipped her over so she was lying on the bed under him before moving down from her neck to her breasts.

Mio moaned loudly as while trying to maintain her hold on Naruto cock but had to let go when he started to suck on her nipple, forcing her to grab the back of his head with her hands in an attempt to push him further into her breasts.

After deciding that he given her breasts enough treatment Naruto slid his tongue down between her breasts to her stomach before coming to her dripping wet opening.

"Mio where is your underwear?" Naruto asked.

"Don't have any besides master they would only be an obstacle your way right?" Mio asked.

Smiling back at her Naruto gave her pussy a slow agonizing lick causing her to yell loudly and reach for Naruto's head to have him eat her out faster only to have her hands grabbed then put to the side, as he put his tongue all the way in his pokegirl.

After three minutes of eating Mio out Naruto found what he was looking for which happen to be her clit with small smirk he began to suck on the small nub causing Mio to let out a long drawn out moan then drench him with her juices.

Naruto crawled back up to Mio and kissed her deeply while running his hands through her straight pink hair then smirked into the kiss as she gasped at the taste of her own juices.

Mio rolled onto top of Naruto which caused him to groan when her ass rubbed against his cock enjoying the power she held over her master Mio grabbed the base of his shaft and rubbed it slowly while rubbing a finger slowly over the tip.

Mio watched as Naruto's face contorted as she used her healing hands to pleasure him before turning so her back was facing him then leaned down taking the top of his dick in her mouth.

Naruto groaned as Mio began to take more of him into her mouth and nearly lost it when she began to play with his balls, deciding she wanted to taste her master Mio swirled her tongue on his tip causing him to release into her waiting mouth.

Naruto watched as Mio swallowed his seed which to him looked very sexy before she turned back to face him, looking back Mio could tell that Naruto wasn't hard anymore then decided to fix that by grabbing his head and placing it between her breasts while rubbing him against her core.

Naruto rubbed his face between his pokegirls breasts and could feel himself getting hard again as she moved against him.

Mio stopped moving once she felt her master was excited again and pushed him down then lowered herself onto him gasping as he filled her up.

Naruto groaned as Mio began to rock back and forth allowing what he was feeling to envelope his mind.

'_So this is sex no wonder ero-sennin was always after it_.' Naruto thought as he began meeting Mio's thrust causing her to yell out his name as they both picked up the pace.

Mio hoped if she could just hold out a little longer then her master would want to tame her more often, but this thought went out the window with the rest when her tamer moved inside her touching a certain spot forcing her to cum.

Naruto noticed Mio go slightly limb and was worried until she began to squeeze him harder causing him to release inside her which added to her orgasm.

Mio moaned as she fell on Naruto's chest and kissed him softly when a voice from behind her interrupted her special moment with her master.

"Okay Mio you had your turn now it's mine." Mikoto said as she lifted her harem sister off their tamer.

Mikoto eyed her tamer and was surprised that he was still quite hard deciding it would be better to ask later she lowered her moist center on to Naruto who took his time as he tried to adjust to his first time.

Mikoto watched as Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and rolled them over so he was on top then thrust into Mikoto causing her to moan which sound oddly like a moo.

Smiling at the antics of his pokegirl Naruto thrust again only to receive another moo, as Naruto picked up the pace Mikoto began to moo uncontrollably until she tightened around Naruto, reversing the roles as she milked him for all he was worth.

Naruto relaxed on Mikoto's chest and drank some of her milk while waiting for her to come back from her high while waiting he found Mikoto's milk very tasty.

"Naruto that was great." Mikoto said as Naruto picked her up then sat her on his lap with her back facing him while spreading her legs apart and slipping into her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh I read about all of this in books my sensei wrote so I decided to try it out." Naruto said as he thrust into Mikoto.

'_This feels great I'm so glad he was my first tamer._' Mikoto thought as Naruto guided her chin so she was facing him before kissing her on the lips.

Mikoto lifted her arms and placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head as she let out a soft groan as Naruto came inside her.

Naruto looked down at the content Milktit as placed her in the bed only to be tackled by his new alpha.

"Finally I never thought I would get my turn." Nia said.

Nia quickly relaxed on her back since she had never been tamed in this position because of the former bulb on her back and was quite eager to try a new position with a new tamer.

Naruto looked at Nia before rolling her over to her side then putting her leg on his shoulder as he began to thrust into her.

Nia was surprised at what Naruto was doing since her old tamer never did this with her in either of her forms when he could have because this position apparently required you to be on your side not back.

Pleased that she was interested Naruto continued his thrusting then gradually picked up speed causing his Venuswhore to moan in disappointment when he didn't go as fast as she wanted.

Naruto smiled at Nia then he dropped her leg off his shoulder and hovered over her as went in and out of the pokegirl whose core was pulling him back in every time he tried to pull out.

"This is great master!" Nia yelled out as they both came together.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said as he rested on Nia's soft chest while leaving himself inside her.

"Master we hope you have more left for us?" Mio asked now that she and Mikoto were up again and ready for round two.

Naruto gulped slightly but remembered that since his father had reinforced the seal he could draw on the Kyuubi chakra without any fear of losing control.

'_I may still be angry at you for sealing the idiot fox in my dad but I must say thanks for unlimited stamina_.' Naruto thought.

"**Watch it with that idiot stuff monkey boy." **Kyuubi fired back as Naruto thrust into Nia, while kissing Mio, and groping Mikoto's chest.

For the rest of the night four sets of loud groans and moans could be heard coming from Naruto's room.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Naruto awoke to find that his pillow was softer than usual and had a great scent which caused him to burry his face deeper into the pillow only to open his eyes to find his head lying between Nia's breasts.

Naruto looked around and saw that his arm was around Mikoto's waist which he was hugging to himself while his other arm was draped across Nia's stomach as he hugged Mio to closer to Nia.

'_I thought that was just a great dream and man that pokedex doesn't lie at all her chest is so comfortable I could get use to this._' Naruto thought as he stretched then moved to the foot of the bed only to find the Jokette alert and staring at him.

"Not many people can catch me I can't wait to teach you everything." The Jokette said with her smile.

Ignoring her Naruto heard shuffling behind him before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, "Milktit."

When Naruto heard Mikoto speak he realized that she was in taming shock, kissing her Naruto led her back to where she was sleeping then told her to get some rest.

"I'm going to have fun with them to, yep I'm going to kill them in front of you then find your family and kill them in front of you until I've broken you." The Jokette explained.

"Maybe not I've decided that I am going to get an Angel stone and turn you into my very own Maryann Drew then add you to my group." Naruto said causing the Jokette to do something other than smile evilly at him which was to grit her teeth together.

Naruto decided that he would put the girls back in their pokeballs and take them with him since if somehow the Jokette escaped he wouldn't want them here with her defenseless.

Deciding he wanted to mess with the Jokette Naruto walked over to her, which caused her to struggle against the steel wire then kissed her on the forehead before making a clone to make sure that no one took her.

'_Now I need to find a Professor around here that can help me find an Angel stone_.' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked around the town looking for a building similar to the one he started his journey off with; hopefully he would find another Professor Oak who would help him out.

As Naruto walked around the town he noticed that a lot of advertisements about a Pokegirl tournament that was going to be held in three days.

'_I'd love to enter the girls but they don't have enough training yet although we could watch_.' Naruto thought as he stopped a girl that was heading toward him.

The girl had brown hair, green eyes along with an athletic figure she also had pokeballs hooked onto her blue jean pants, which were all topped off by a blood red shirt that hid her B-cup breasts from the world.

"Hi I'm Naruto and I was wondering if this town has a Professor or a place where you can start your Pokegirl journey at." Naruto explained.

"I'm Jess and yeah if you take this road then pass six buildings you'll find Professor Sampson's building on the right." Jess answered back.

Naruto thanked her then took off down the road and stopped at the building Jess spoke of.

Naruto entered to find a lot of teenagers waiting in a room, as he walked to the reception desk the secretary asked him if he was here to take the test to become a Pokegirl trainer.

"Actually I am here to talk to Professor Sampson is he in?" Naruto asked.

"Yes just walk down that hall and he should be in the fifth room down on the left." The Receptionist said as Naruto made his way down the hall.

While walking down the hall Naruto noticed pictures of pokegirls but one capture his attention more than any other, a pokegirl who looked like a human but you could tell she was a feline she also looked to be very tall and had a bust smaller than Nia's (but not much) another thing Naruto noticed was her whiskers looked better than his own along with the fact she was wearing leather.

Naruto shook the image of the pokegirl out of his mind never noticing that the eyes of said picture followed him as he moved down hallway.

When he reached the door Naruto opened it to find a green haired man sitting in a chair reading a book, "Excuse me are you Professor Sampson?"

"Yes is there something I can help you with young man?" Sampson asked.

"Yes there is I was wondering if you had an Angel stone I could have." Naruto said while hoping the man wouldn't ask what it was for.

"Yes I do have one but tell me why would you need it?"

"I can't tell you that but I can tell that it is very important that I have it."

Professor stood up and made his way to his desk then opened it before tossing the crystal to Naruto.

"That's it you're just going to give it to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and I will tell you why, pokegirls that are evolved against their will can be harder to control then a Hyperdoll or a Mini-top so I give you this with a warning of be careful." The Professor said.

"You seem as though you've had experience."

"I have."

Naruto pocketed the crystal before leaving the office then looked around as vanished in a puff of smoke.

In the shadows a smirk spread on the face of the being that had been following Naruto since he first entered this world.

Naruto arrived back in his room to find the Jokette still struggling to get free of the metal wires Naruto had wrapped around her.

The Jokette turned her head when she felt Naruto arrive and gave him a smile to which he returned while pulling out the Angel stone causing the Jokette to go ballistic.

"So you know what this is?" Naruto asked as the Jokette continued to try to get free.

Naruto approached the Jokette who began to laugh loudly when she realized what her fate was going to be.

Naruto ignored her insane laughing as he placed the Angel stone on her forehead causing a flash of white light to envelope the room.

Once the light died down Naruto find himself staring at the chair which still held a tied up pokegirl, but it was now a MaryAnn Drew.

Gone was the insane pokegirl that once wanted to kill and make him into her apprentice, this pokegirl sat tied up calmly with a pathetic frown on her face that made Naruto want to wrap her up in a hug instead he settled for pointing the pokedex at her.

**MARYANN DREW, the M.A.D. Pokégirl**  
**Story/Series This Pokégirl Is From:** Fossils  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Psychic/Dark  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Who's nuts enough to slap an Angel Stone on a Jokette)  
**Diet:** Human-style, presumed also to feed on laughter  
**Role:** entertainers, clowns, expert victims  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Cry, Teleport, Tackle, Telekinesis, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, light spellwork, Permeable, S.E.P., Breasts of Steel  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing and Eyesight (x8), Agility, almost totally fearless, intelligent  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Jokette (Angel Stone)

Naruto sighed as he put the pokedex away then pulled out his pokeball while staring at the pokegirl who lifted her head revealing the tears that the pokedex mentioned as he captured the MaryAnn Drew.

Looking down sadly at the pokeball Naruto realized that the MaryAnn Drew didn't have a choice with her insanity unlike Sasuke and Orochimaru did, it was at that point that Naruto decided that he was going to help his new MaryAnn Drew through a potentially tough time in her life.

Naruto walked back to the bed and laid down as let the thoughts of the past few days hit him, it was then he realized that four girls would now depend on him which caused him to remember the two pokegirls he took from the tamer that the Jokette killed.

"Alright let's see what you two are." Naruto said as he opened the two Pokeballs.

* * *

**I thought there were more Pokegirls fans out there then just seventeen or is that my story is just that bad also I will take suggestions for the two pokegirls that Naruto will be getting next so review and tell me who you want and if it fits into the story I'll put them in there.**


	3. Training

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Alright it seems like either a lot of people liked that second chapter or more people find my story whatever the reason is I liked the amount of reviews I got. Now one thing I told someone that I like to do is read other people's crossover stories the reason for this is who ever the person is that writes the first story in a crossover must people follow their so I read theirs to stay different therefore getting more fans since its something they've never seen before.**

**Next, I know some of you feel this story is rushed but remember I like to have twists in my stories so technically my stories are never rushed. Now I do have a pokegirl in mind for Naruto later in the story and I really think you all are going to love her or at least her reason for wanting to be with Naruto.**

**Third, I am going to take the advice of 77draco and not put all of the info up instead I'll only put up to what they are to what they evolve into if anyone wants to find out more I created a link on my page.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Training and Togetherness

* * *

Naruto started to open the pokeballs when he was interrupt by a knock at the door.

Naruto frowned as he walked to the door since he really wanted to find out about these new pokegirls but didn't want to leave someone waiting outside since that was one of the things the Sandaime first taught him.

Naruto opened to the door to find an attractive red head who was wearing a shirt that stopped above her bellybutton and a small skirt that reached to her mid thigh waiting there.

"Hi I'm Jessie and wanted to say thank you." The woman now known as Jessie said.

"Thank you for what?" Naruto asked as the woman moved a little closer to him.

"For saving our town by fighting that Jokette that's what."

Naruto waved her off by telling her he got money for the corpse so he technically did out of greed, even though that was a lie Naruto was still a ninja at heart and couldn't divulge such sensitive information to a stranger.

Jessie nodded then asked Naruto if he wanted the reward she came all the way here to give him.

Deciding she didn't need to wait for a response Jessie placed her lips on his then intertwined their hands while placing her firm bust against his chest causing him to groan.

Jessie broke the kiss then smirked at Naruto before leaving the room with some sway in her hips.

Naruto licked his lips subconsciously as he watched her walk away.

'_I love this world_.' Naruto thought as he shut the door behind her.

Deciding he'd waited long enough Naruto opened the two pokeball ready to greet his new pokegirls but was stunned when nothing happened.

Naruto looked down at the pokeballs as he wondered what happened since he could have sworn there were pokegirls in the pokeballs.

Naruto sat down on his bed squeezed one of the pokeballs and was shocked when it fell to tiny pieces when pressure as applied to it.

Naruto compared the pokeball he didn't break to the pokeball that had Nia in and realized that the empty one wasn't a genuine pokeball.

'_What the hell happened it wasn't like that before…_?' Naruto thought before realizing what had happened and threw the fake pokeball against the wall.

The girl had tricked him then taken the two pokeballs he had taken off that jerk of a trainer.

Naruto cursed himself until he realized that it might be a good thing that she'd stolen those two pokegirls since he still needed to get his girls more comfortable around each other.

Naruto decided that he needed to get to know his new MaryAnn Drew better so he opened the pokeball allowing her to come out.

Naruto looked at the MaryAnn Drew who stared back at him looking incredibly sad even though Naruto believed the tear marks just made her look like that but it was enough to make Naruto rush over to comfort her.

The MaryAnn Drew stared at Naruto who realized that she was still naked from the battle she'd had with him yesterday.

"Okay I guess I need to take you shopping and then maybe you and I can play some pranks before we leave this town." Naruto said causing the MaryAnn Drew to smile at him.

Naruto grabbed on of his shirts and tossed it to the MaryAnn Drew who put it on then noticed that Naruto was simply staring at her.

"You know I just realized you haven't told me your name." Naruto said.

"I don't have one they always called me #8844." The MaryAnn Drew said.

"Well I'm going to give you a name is that okay?" Naruto asked while she nodded.

"Alright then from now on we'll call you Aya now come lets go so we can get you and the rest of the girls some clothes that actually fit."

Aya smiled slightly then followed Naruto out of the door while hoping she could come to love this tamer.

As the two walked down the street side by side Naruto noticed people whispering and pointing at Aya it was at that point that he remembered that she was a very rare pokegirl.

Aya noticed the people pointing at her as well along with some tamers actually pulling out pokeballs as though they were going to try to capture which forced her to remember the stares she use to get which made her frown.

Naruto saw Aya was becoming antsy so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder then pulled her close to show her support and to show other tamers that she was with him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Naruto and Aya reached the store were Naruto told Aya to find some clothes she liked but not before letting out the rest of his girls then got them up to speed.

Aya reached the section of purple clothes then looked them over but stopped when she realized that her tamer hadn't told her exactly how much to get so she decided that it would be better not to get anything to avoid punishment.

Nia looked some clothes over then picked out some loose dresses and tops since she didn't really care what she got because she didn't want to wear any of it but she made an agreement with Naruto that she would wear clothes in when in town and he would tame her as often as he could at noon.

Nia took the clothes off the rack then turned to find Naruto only to see Aya standing by some clothes looking lost so she decided to perform her duties as alpha and help her out even if she was a little sore about what she had tried to do to Naruto in her previous form.

Nia made her way over to Aya then asked her why she wasn't picking out any clothes, "Our master didn't say how much I was suppose to get."

"Pick out as much as you want." Nia said as Aya looked up at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure in fact I'll go with you so that you won't get in trouble."

Aya smiled as she turned to grab different shades of purple suits, hats, and bikinis.

On the other side of the store Mikoto was helping Mio pick out clothes out since she herself could only get cloaks like the one she had on because her constant lactation would only ruin any clothes she got.

Mio picked out some underwear for herself and panties for Mikoto she then grabbed comfortable pants and tight shirts all of which were bright since that represented her personality.

Naruto watched as the girls did their shopping with a smirk since he had done some shopping for them as well and they would find out what he got them once they got back to the hotel.

"Hey dude is that a MaryAnn Drew?" The guy at the register asked.

"Yes,"

"Dude I'll trade you a Bunnygirl for it."

"No thanks."

"Come on man she's really freaky you two would have a great time together."

"I'm not giving any of my pokegirls up period."

The cashier grumbled about missing out on such a great opportunity while the girls put their clothes on the table with smiles at what Naruto said especially Aya since the conversation was mostly about her.

Once they were rung up Naruto put a small genjutsu over the cashier then huddled the girls together before using the shunshin to leave the store.

The moment they got back to the hotel Naruto found he was bombarded with questions which he promised to answer once they were finished with the upcoming training.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Jessie sat next to her blue haired partner James as they flew back to their headquarters.

"I can't believe that we didn't screw this up the boss is going to give us a big reward for sure." James said.

"Yeah reward great." Jessie said as she stared out the window.

"What's wrong with you ever since you came back from stealing the boss' important pokegirls back from that kid you've been a little off?"

"Let me ask you how long do you feel like doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know working for team Rocket."

"Until I make enough money to retire,"

Jessie turned her focus away from James and thought back to the kiss she shared with the blonde haired boy she wondered what it was about that boy that interested her so much.

Deciding to move on she looked at the pokeballs she stole and wondered what was important about the pokegirls inside these balls that would get anyone that worked for team rocket fired if they had a chance to get them back and didn't.

Luckily for her she was able to get the pokeballs back maybe she would get to move up and finally be done with putting her ass in the line of fire.

James landed the hot air balloon as the two got out then showed their id badges to the guards at the gate who nodded and let them in.

The two head straight for the boss' office, knowing better than to hang around with something the boss wanted or other members my try to take them from you then present as their achievement.

While making their way to the boss' office they noticed at lot of pokegirls in their evolved forms in cages.

Once they arrived they explained what they were there for which got them an immediate pass to the boss.

Jessie and James entered the office and saw a short fat man wearing a red suit being fed grapes by a mousewife waiting for them.

"I hear you two have something very important to give to me." The fat man said.

"Yes sir Jessie and I were able to retrieve your pokeball from a teenage boy." James said.

"Did you notice anything strange about him?"

"Like what sir?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing maybe he got lucky and found the balls I mean if you were able to take them back from him so easily then he must not be too much of a threat never the less I want you to go back and spy on him for a while I'll call you back when I want a report."

James quickly left after getting his orders but Jessie lingered for a moment to try and find out what this was all about.

"Sir is their something we should know about this boy?" Jessie asked.

"Its probably not I just don't want any problems in the future." The man said before dismissing Jessie.

Once Jessie stepped out of the room the man shape shifted into a dark figure that turned to another dark figure then nodded.

"Okay what is so special about this boy?" the first figure asked.

"I don't know that all I do know is he has attracted the presence of two powerful beings and if we could get our hands on these beings we could use them to control the world." The second answered.

"When do you think they will show themselves to him?"

"When they learn what they need to about him."

The two laughed as they saw a plan falling together now as long as the wildcard didn't mess it they would rule with world with an iron fist.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto took Mikoto's hands in his then began to bandage them like Lee did his while hoping that the girls would be willing to learn what he planned on teaching them.

Once Naruto finished with Mikoto he stood in front of his girls who were lined up facing him as he went through the pokedex.

"Alright I am going to be working with all of you personally for a while to get your skills up so you will be able to protect yourselves and each other now listen to what I'm about to tell you because it is what you are going to be working on.

Nia you are going to work on gathering power for your solar beam quicker along with your vine whip and razor leaf and if there's time I will train you to be with stand Fire, Psychic, Flying, and Ice.

Mio I know a little something about healing though not as much as you so once I show you what I can with healing you are going to learn to fight another thing I noticed is you have a great amount of knowledge on humans and pokegirls bodies that is an advantage for you along with helping you become strong against fighting types.

Mikoto you are going to learn how to fight but we will also work on your tackling and wrestling along with helping you with your weakness of fighting types.

Finally, Aya from what I see here you can be categorized as Magic/Psychic/Dark and I am going to help you be the strong in all three of them along with helping you with your weakness of bug types." Naruto said

"But how are you going to work with all four of us at the same time?" Mio asked.

Naruto gave her a smirk as he created four shadow clones then had them take the girls to different parts of the forest where they could train so no one would feel intimated by anyone else while the real Naruto followed his clone and Aya.

"Okay I want to see how well you teleport so what I want you to do is take myself and you back to the hotel room." The real Naruto said as Aya nodded.

Aya took Naruto by the hand then vanished with her tamer.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was back in the hotel room which caused him to smile, he then had Aya teleport them back to the forest.

"Well it seems like you have that down but let me ask you do you know how many people you can teleport at a time?" Naruto asked.

"I believe I can have four people with me master." Aya responded shyly.

Naruto sighed as he realized he hadn't made Aya feel comfortable yet.

"Aya I'll tell you like I told the rest of the girls don't call me master the only time I'll be giving you orders is in battle." Naruto explained as he began to tell her what he wanted her to work on next.

Aya stood and listened to Naruto as he explained to her that he wanted to see her how strong her Telekinesis was.

Aya looked at him oddly then opened her mouth to ask how she was suppose to show him only to watch her tamer's double pull out a knife and fling it at her.

Aya concentrated on the knife then stopped it inches from her face and sighed in relief only to have two more knives come at her.

Aya made sure she kept her hold on the captured knife then used her telekinesis to stop the next two.

"Good." Naruto said as he took out ten kunai and placed them in front of Aya.

"Now what I want you to do is use those kunai to destroy my clone using only your telekinesis."

Aya used her powers to pick up each kunai then launched them at the clone that dodged them effortlessly but each time a kunai would miss the clone she would simply stop it then turn it back on the clone.

This continued for ten minutes until Aya was able to get the clone trapped before destroying it with a kunai.

"Okay your telekinesis is great but to make sure that you get stronger I'll have you use it at times when we get back to the hotel and when we are on the road." Naruto said as he made another clone which picked up Aya's training.

Naruto went back to the clearing then made his way to Mikoto to see how she was doing with her training.

When Naruto entered the clearing he noticed Mikoto attempting to tackle his clone who was simply avoiding her.

"So how is she doing?" Naruto asked his clone.

"Not bad she been circling me to see if there were any opens even after I could tell she was becoming tired." The clone answered.

Naruto watched as Mikoto stood up then looked to continue her attack that is until Naruto stopped her and waved her over.

"Mikoto you need to mislead your opponent so that they will reveal what they plan to do to you that way you can get to your opponent without using so much energy." Naruto whispered to Mikoto who nodded.

Mikoto turned her attention back to the clone then made a move as though she was going to tackle him from his left forcing him slightly off balance then made her move.

Mikoto quickly tackled him to the ground then began to wrestle with him surprising Naruto with how well she was able to control her opponent once she got them on the ground.

Once he felt he'd seen enough Naruto called Mikoto off then led her to a tree which he told her to punch and kick it fifty times with each limb.

While Mikoto did as she was instructed her tamer pulled his clone to the side.

"Once she's finished with this I want you to show her the basics of Gai-sensei and Lee's fighting style that should be enough to get her by in this world plus it will give her enough to work on for a while." Naruto said as the clone nodded.

Naruto smirked when he saw how determined Mikoto was before slipping out of the clearing to check on Mio.

When Naruto came upon Mio he saw her dodging his clone while yelling back at it.

"Mio try to use tackle after you dodge him." Naruto yelled.

Mio continued her dodging until she saw an opening in which she jumped at the clone with speed Naruto didn't know she possessed as she tackled the clone to the ground then yelled at him again.

Mio blushed when she saw Naruto smiling as he clapped at her performance.

"Not bad Mio especially your speed as you used the tackle tell me how did you move so fast?" Naruto asked.

"Well before you came master I practiced all the moves I knew in hopes that I could one day show my former trainer that he was wrong about me." Mio answered.

"I saw that you have a lot of moves so I'll tell you what I will save the training I had for you until after you learn all the techniques you are capable of learning."

Mio nodded as she turned to the clone which was now back on its feet then locked eyes with it.

Naruto glanced at Mio whose eyes never left the clones even the clone moved from side to side in order to distract her.

"Lay face down." Mio ordered as the clone did as it was told surprising Naruto.

"Mio how did you do that?" Naruto asked as he told the clone to get up but it didn't respond.

"I don't know but ever since I joined the pokegirl treatment center I've always been able to do this."

Naruto brought out his pokedex then looked at the moves that Mio would be able to and saw the reason for what the clone was doing.

"Apparently you can hypnotize people I assume that is so you can keep unruly patients calm." Naruto said.

"Neat." Mio said as Naruto shook his head.

Naruto explained to her that the pokedex said that most NurseJoys don't learn all of the techniques can learn in their lifetime but she was well on her way to doing so.

Naruto also explained that he wanted her to keep practicing all the techniques she knew and he would have her practice healing when he caught another pokegirl that one of the other girls happen to beat up.

Mio nodded then waved to Naruto as he left to see how Nia's training was going.

Attempting to get into the opening Nia was in proved to be a big problem for Naruto since he had to avoid the vine whips and razor leafs at every turn.

Naruto watched as Nia's vine whips relentlessly went after his clone which had a lot of cuts on its clothing while Nia was breathing hard with small cuts on her green skin as well.

The clone tossed a kunai at Nia forcing her to roll to her left before launching another vine whip at him.

"Nia I want you to gather power for your solar beam while using other attacks." Naruto said.

The flower on Nia's back began to glow white as she continued to fire razor leafs at the clone.

The clone repeatedly tried to get close to Nia in hopes of stopping her from using the solar beam but every time it got any where near her it was met with a vine whip.

Five minutes after she began to gather the solar power Nia got down on all fours and let loose her solar beam which destroyed the clone along with a good deal many trees.

Once the light died down Nia feel forward unable to move tired from all the agility she had to use while attack at the same time.

"Your tried I know but you'll get use to it plus you'll have an advantage in battle seeing as how most Venuswhores aren't that mobile." Naruto said as he removed the lose kimono allowing his pokegirl to bath in the sunlight.

Naruto rolled her over then picked her up bridal style as he took her back to the clearing they all started in.

When they arrived they found the rest of the girls in the clearing waiting on them.

"Okay you all did well for your first day of training now why don't we go get something to eat." Naruto said as the girls agreed with him.

"Actually Naruto it's quite sunny here so Mikoto can graze and I can just relax here." Nia said as Mikoto nodded.

"Alright I'll tell you what we'll do you two stay here while we go get something to eat then Aya will just teleport us back here and we can have a picnic." Naruto said as he put Nia down then made his way to Aya and Mio.

"Alright Aya lets go back to the hotel."

Aya nodded as the three teleported back to the hotel leaving Mikoto to graze while Nia simply found the sunniest spot and relaxed.

Nia sighed contently as she bathed in the sunlight occasionally opening her eyes to see what Mikoto was doing.

Naruto, Mio, and Aya stood in a fast food restaurant as they decided what they wanted to eat.

"I've never had any of this before." Naruto whispered to Mio while Aya nodded.

"I'll take care of this; we'll have three large fries, three Pepsis and three double cheeseburgers." Mio said as Naruto handed over his pokedex.

Once they were finished charging them they gave Naruto back the pokedex then went to get their order.

"How did you know what to get?" Naruto asked as he saw the shyness Aya had coming through.

"We use to order out all the time back at the hospital." Mio said.

"My god these people act like they've never seen A POKEGIRL BEFORE."

"Most have never seen a MaryAnn Drew Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the food then gave Aya the signal that they were ready to go.

Happy to get away from the stares she grabbed Naruto and Mio then teleported them back to the clearing where they found Nia relax while Mikoto was eating plants.

"Your back that was fast." Mikoto said as she came over to them.

"Well it was a good thing we had Mio with us." Naruto said as he went and sat next to Nia who opened one eye to find out who it was.

Following their tamer Mikoto and Mio sat next to each other on the other side of Mio while Aya took a seat next to Naruto.

Opening the bag Naruto tasted a fry and found it to be salty and greasy though otherwise very good.

"So Aya I see you're slightly shy around me and almost terrified of other people why is that?" Naruto asked as Aya stopped eating her fries.

"It happened back when I was just a trixie all I know is that I was in a dark room then different things were put into my skin all the while I heard voices asking other voices if they could turn me into a Jokette without using an mana crystal.

Eventually, after everything they did to me they realized they couldn't so they got a Mana Crystal causing me to transform it was horrible." Aya said as Mikoto ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Such an awful life it reminds me of what was happening to me before Naruto saved me." Mikoto said as she pushed Aya's head further into her cleavage.

Deciding his pokegirl was too valuable to let die by suffocation Naruto pulled Mikoto off Aya who gasped for air once she was free.

"Aya I understand your hesitancy to let people in after what's happened to you but I promise we would never hurt you like that." Naruto said as Mikoto nodded.

"Yeah your one of us now so forget about your past." Mio said as everyone turned to Nia.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Mikoto asked.

"One of us yeah," Nia said with her eyes still closed causing Naruto chuckled and shook his head while no one noticed the gleam in Aya's eyes.

Once it started to get dark Nia reluctantly got up allowing Aya to take everyone back to the hotel.

When they returned to the hotel Mio made Naruto promise them that he would give all of them massages before they went to bed, hearing this Nia quickly ran to the bathroom to only to find Aya blocking her path.

"Aya I'm in a hurry so what do you want?" Nia asked as Aya grabbed her by the hand and led her to the kitchen type area they had in the room.

"What are we doing here?" Nia asked only to have Aya smile widely at her which reminded her of the when they fought her in her last form.

Nia stood in the kitchen waiting for Aya to explain what she wanted only to have her continue to stare and smile at her as she held her hand.

Noticing something was wrong with her Nia decided to use her authority as alpha, hoping that would cause Aya to listen to her but even after she told her to tell her what she was wanted Aya just continued to smile.

"Naruto, Mio, Mikoto, something's wrong with Aya!" Nia yelled as the three came rushing in.

"What's wro-" Naruto started only to slip on the floor and land on his back.

"Naruto are you okay?" Nia asked as Mio and Mikoto walked in only to slip on the floor as well.

Naruto looked down at the floor then wiped a finger across it and smelled it, "Its butter."

"Who would put butter on the floor?" Mio asked causing Nia to open her mouth only to be interrupted by Aya.

"I'm sorry master it was wrong of Nia and I to do this." Aya said causing Nia to glare at her.

"No I had nothing to do with this." Nia attempted to reason.

"I see you are beginning to feel more comfortable around us Aya but hey I don't mind you girls having fun I mean nobody loves a good prank as much as me." Naruto said as he tried to stand up.

"Speak for yourself I almost broke my back next time can you two only pull your pranks on Naruto since he likes them so much?" Mio asked while Nia shook her head in denial.

Nia tried to explain what really happened only to watch Mikoto fall again after trying to get up.

Eventually, the three were forced to crawl out of the room to avoid slipping anymore, once they were out of the room Nia turned back to Aya who had a big smile on her face.

"Why did you do that you know I had nothing to do with those pranks?" Nia said.

"You need to lighten up and I can help you do that just help me pull pranks you'll love it I promise." Aya said as she continued to hold Nia's hand.

"Look I don't want to help you with your jokes cant you just leave me alone or ask Mikoto or Mio."

Aya shook her head then pulled Nia into a hug, "I'm sorry but I've chosen you don't worry you'll have a lot of fun I promise."

Nia pushed Aya away then walked out of the kitchen gingerly so as not to slip on the butter.

Glancing back Nia noticed Aya walking behind her slowly so she quickened her pace to find Naruto hoping her tamer would be able to make the now creepy and seemingly obsessed MaryAnn Drew leave her alone.

When Nia reached the bedroom she quickly opened the door then shut and locked it behind her before turning to the bed only to find Aya sitting on it while smiling at her.

"Where's Naruto?" Nia asked terrified of the situation.

"Taking a bath with Mio and Mikoto he said we could join if we want so I decided to wait on you to tell you." Aya said as she let her feet dangle over the edge of the bed.

Nia quickly ran into the bathroom to see Mio and Mikoto having a splash fight while Naruto relaxed as he watched them.

"Hey Nia there you are you wont believe this but Aya drew up this great bath as an apology for the butter you two put on the floor." Naruto said as he relaxed further into the water.

"But Naruto I had nothing to do with that it was all Aya." Nia said.

"If it was all her then why did you call us into the kitchen and why were you holding hands with Aya when we arrived?" Naruto asked causing Nia to realize that Aya set her up.

"Please Naruto she won't leave me alone."

"Nia she's probably just attracted to your power after all you are my alpha."

Realizing Naruto was probably right along with the fact that Mio and Mikoto were already close so she probably just wanted to latch onto a member of the harem.

Cursing herself for being afraid of her own harem sister Nia sighed then made her way back into the room where Aya was sitting.

Nia took a seat next to Aya then put an arm around her shoulder and drew her in close.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." Nia said as Aya wrapped her arms around her.

"So does that mean you'll help me with my jokes?" Aya asked hopefully.

"No."

Nia stood up then ruffled Aya's hair before going to join the others in the bath.

Aya quickly grabbed the pokedex off the table and pointed at Nia the way she remembered Naruto doing to her then went through all the info it had on a Venuswhore.

Aya smirked at Nia's back as she watched her head to the bathroom knowing that it would be difficult but she was now on a mission which was to get her new alpha to help her pull pranks on the rest of the harem.

Standing up Aya grabbed her purple towel as she put the pokedex back on the table before heading into the bathroom.

When she arrived she saw Mio and Mikoto drying each other off while Nia relaxed across the tub from Naruto.

Aya quickly through off her clothes and jumped into the bath then cuddled up to Nia who smiled before ruffling her hair again.

"So Aya I see you've become attached to Nia." Naruto said.

"Yep in fact she said she'd help me with more pranks the next time I decide to pull one." Aya said causing Nia to began to protest until she felt a hand massaging her right breast.

Naruto and Aya continued their conversation while learning something about the other.

Five minutes later Naruto got out and told the two to hurry up if they wanted the massage.

Aya nodded while Nia moaned softly, once Naruto left Aya stopped molesting her alpha that needed a couple of minutes to come down from her high.

Nia looked around for Naruto only to see the new bane of her existence smiling back at her.

"So about those pranks," Aya said as Nia got out of the bath and left with Aya in tow.

When the two arrived Naruto was standing in front of the bed with Mio and Mikoto lying face down beside on another.

Naruto directed Nia and Aya to lie down next to their two harem sisters as he created three clones.

Once everyone was situated Naruto and the clones straddled the girls before giving them massages though Naruto did Nia's since he wanted to maneuver around the flower on her back.

The girls moaned as he rubbed their backs including Aya but he also noticed how she was staring at Nia who was avoiding direct eye contact.

"You know I'm really glad we're all getting along." Naruto said hearing only moans in response. "And let me tell you Nia you have been doing a great chapter as alpha."

"Thank you master," Nia moaned out as Naruto shook his head.

"What about us haven't we done good?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course Mikoto you are going to be the strongest Milktit in the world when I'm finished with you and Mio sick people everywhere will seek you out just to be healed by you." Naruto continued as he finished up.

"And finally you Aya you're going to be my wildcard when I'm done with you everybody will want to risk their lives against a Jokette just so they can have their very own MaryAnn Drew." Naruto finished as he rubbed Aya's cheek.

Once Naruto finished the five got into bed with Mio and Nia cuddling up to Naruto on each side of him while Mikoto and Aya hugged them from behind.

Naruto wrapped his arms around two closest girls to him as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep while attempting to ignore the struggling going on to his left.

"Hey Naruto you never told us how you were able to do the things you did." Mio said.

"Okay the truth is I'm not from this world I'm from an entirely different world that doesn't have pokegirls." Naruto said causing the girls except Aya to gasp.

"Anyway everyone in that world has a type of power called chakra that allows us to do things like control the elements."

"That sounds neat but it also explains why you are the way you are." Mikoto said as Mio nodded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She means we had to start the taming and you did things that normal tamers don't do." Nia said while trying to shrug Aya off of her.

"Well I'll tell you all more some other time good night." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next mourning

* * *

Naruto woke up then slipped out of Mio's grasp before looking over to the clock and saw it read 8:59. Seeing he could let the girls sleep for another hour Naruto created a clone then ordered it to henge it into a lamp.

While getting dressed Naruto looked back to the bed to see Nia being slept on top of by the smaller Aya whose head was resting on Nia's breasts.

'_I should really talk to her before she becomes obsessed_.' Naruto thought as he grabbed his pokedex and walked out the door.

* * *

**Alright I have a poll up so tell me who your favorite pokegirl of Naruto's is also if you want to find out why Aya was acting like that look her up on the link n my profile.**


	4. A Elf and The Beach

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**First I wanted to say that I am very sorry that I haven't been updating this story recently but college started up about 4 weeks ago so I am sorry to say that I wont be able to update consistently until Christmas comes around, but just because I wont be updating as much as I normally do does mean I will stop updating all together also I'm taking an advanced English class so my writing should get better.**

**Next, I want you to know that Naruto knows that he needs a better balance of pokegirls that is why I put other on the poll in my profile. **

**Finally, I have decided to bring a character from a different anime show into this story just like I did with Boota and my Naruto and Gaara story in fact she'll be arriving in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 A Elf and the Beach

* * *

A month had pasted since Naruto began training his harem and they all made what he believed to be incredible process in that time.

Mio his first pokegirl who'd been at level 15 when he first got her was now level 35 which surprised him greatly when she learned then improve so quickly in all of the techniques a NurseJoy could learn. This wasn't the end of her abilities though not by a long shot it seemed she had a gift for helping Naruto and Mikoto create different never heard of things from Mikoto's milk along with the air born attacks Nia could produce.

Mikoto to had gotten her attacks and defenses down to a T now at level thirty thus allowing her more time to help try and create healing potions, sedatives, hormonal affecting drugs, and hypnotics of her own with the milk she produces the first of which Mio uses when healing the bruises of the others at the end of a tough day of training.

Naruto's alpha Nia moved herself from a level fifty-five to level eighty-one she is now able to throw her Lust dust, Leech seed, Sleep powder, Buttspout and Bloom around at ease the last of which being the most important to Naruto since he could now have Nia alter an opponents body at his disposal though they all found out how dangerous Nia's Lust dust was when she accidently hit Naruto and Aya with some causing the two to practically rape the rest of the harem.

Speaking of Aya she was currently at level seventy-six having mastered almost every one of her techniques including Breasts of steel which she accidently used to knock Nia unconscious when she was training with Naruto and said alpha a week ago.

Naruto looked up as he walked down the dirt road with the girls talking amongst themselves behind him, after a month of being on the road and being around no one but one another the four had bonded almost as much as Naruto wanted.

Aya had taken to Mio and Mikoto instead of focusing all of her attention on Nia of course this didn't mean that Nia still wasn't the focus of Aya's world.

Nia to had taken more to protecting and spending more time with her harem sisters while trying to avoid Aya who would continue to pull tricks then take half the blame and put it on herself and the other half on Nia or just put all the blame on Nia. Those two wouldn't be a problem if Nia would simply lightened up like Aya wanted but she continued to be difficult taking everything so seriously so Aya continued to just as adamant about getting her to lighten up.

Mio and Mikoto on the other hand he didn't have a problem with the two got along great with each other which Naruto attributed to Mio being the one who milked Mikoto the most thus forming a bond between the two, Mio spending time with Mikoto while easing Mikoto's burden of having to carry around so much milk not to mention they got along with Nia and Aya.

With the group coming together Naruto decided once they left the last town that he would now start putting the girls in battles against real opponents that wouldn't take it easy on them. This is something he wouldn't have done back at the town where he turned Aya but he found out that that was actually a sex battle something he didn't plan on entering anytime soon.

"So Naruto where are we going," Mio asked as Mikoto jumped on his back.

"To the Hardcore league," Naruto answered as they came across a group of travelers.

As they walked by Naruto glanced at them from the corner of his eye only to find them eyeing him.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked as one of the guys looked him up and down.

"Yeah I challenge you to a pokegirl battle." The largest of the men said as he stepped forward.

"Alright I except first to win best two out of three wins."

"Agreed but how about this if you win I'll give you the most valuable thing on me and vise versa."

Naruto agreed as the man threw out his pokeball revealing a girl with a shell her body leaving only her head and legs exposed, blue skin, and darker blue hair.

Naruto pointed the pokedex at the turtle like girl while the girls listened to the pokedex closely.

**BLASTITS, the Humping and Pumping Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** vegetarian, seafood  
**Role:** firefighting, hydration  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks:** Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Flash Flood, Go Down, Wet Jet, Quickturn  
**Enhancements:** Increased Lung Capacity, Increased Water Capacity, Armored Shell, Purify Water, Vaporous Aura  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Whoretortle(normal)

"So what do you think of Kelly she's as dangerous as she is pretty to look at." The man said as Naruto mentioned Nia to step up.

The two stood across from each other motionless until Kelly fired her water gun at Nia who showed amazing speed for a pokegirl her size Kelly then charged Nia with the intent to run her over but Nia simply retaliated by using sleep dust causing Kelly to fall into a peaceful slumber.

The man quickly checked on his Blastits but to his relief he found her sleeping, excepting defeat he recalled his Blastits then brought out a girl with blue hair, deep red skin, and yellow antennae which were flat against her head.

**ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style food  
**Role:** security, often with administrators or researchers. Also make excellent Alphas  
**Libido:** Average (higher with high-Empathy Tamers)  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Teleport, Telepathy, Telekinesis, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier, Psychic, Psywave  
**Enhancements:** High psi capabilities, increased intelligence, highly developed nervous system  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Ka-D-Bra(normal)

Nia frowned at the Alaka-Wham as she turned to face it only to have Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and shake his head no.

Instead Naruto looked to Aya and gave her the go ahead nod causing Nia pouted slightly though her tune soon changed when Naruto whispered something in her ear.

After dealing with his alpha Naruto turned back to the battle which he couldn't wait to see since this was why he risked his life to turn Aya into a MaryAnn Drew she was his wildcard a pokegirl who could cause horrible match up problems for anyone she faced while allowing him to use her against multiple different types of pokegirls.

"Alright Kate we've got this one in the bag already?" The man said as Kate agreed with him.

"Okay Aya she's weak against dark and you fall in that category." Naruto explained as Aya nodded.

Kate wasted no time in disappearing from everyone's view and appearing behind Aya as she unleashed her psychic wave upon Aya who repeated Kate's earlier action and disappeared from view. Looking around Kate turned to Naruto and tried to read his mind to find out where her opponent was hiding.

As Kate entered Naruto's mind she found herself standing before a giant cage which had a feeling of death coming from behind it, deciding she'd had enough Kate tried to leave Naruto's mind to find that whatever was behind the cage had trapped her here for the moment.

Outside Aya reappeared in front of Kate then used her slash to move fast enough to tackle her to the ground snapping Kate out of whatever trance she was in. Aya moved to wrestle with her opponent who used her barrier to throw Aya back into a tree before picking Aya up using her telekinesis and slamming her into the ground twice before dropped her limp body.

Kate slowly moved toward the downed MaryAnn Drew until she found herself being lifted into the air with no control over what was happening then was slammed face first into the ground. Both pokegirls lay in the dirt for two minutes before they began to get to their feet slowly.

Kate lifted her head to show her eyes glowing gold in anger which stopped glowing however when she felt herself slowly being drug toward Aya. Knowing that Aya had telekinesis like she did Kate did her best to overpower the MaryAnn Drew with her mind but found she was simply too tired to do so.

Aya moved Kate to her then forced her to lean her face down in between her breasts which relaxed the Alaka-Wham until Aya slammed her breasts together knocking Kate completely unconscious. Aya swayed slightly as she moved back to her group before falling forward only to be caught by her alpha, smiling Aya nuzzled Nia's chest as best she could before letting sleep take her over.

Naruto watched the scene with a smile knowing that even though Nia might not want to admit it Aya was growing on her more than she thought.

"Well I guess you win." The man said to Naruto as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Yeah but I was wondering if you would let your last pokegirl fight one of mine anyway." Naruto said as the man gave him his money which was all he had.

"Sure my last one needs practice to."

The guy grabbed his last pokeball and threw it out revealing a tall normal looking woman with shoulder length black hair staring back at him.

**HEROCHAN, the Punching Heroic Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** human diet  
**Role:** champions  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Chi Blast, Comet Punch, Uppercut, Hyper Punch, Evade, Counter, Lightning Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Agility (x7), Durability, Endurance  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Amazonchan (normal)

With a sigh Naruto turned to Mikoto who'd requested to fight a month ago then looked in her eyes and saw the same determination she'd had when she'd asked to fight. Naruto closed the pokedex knowing he would probably regret this as he gave her a nod, as Mikoto stepped forward to face the Herochan who was already in her fighting stance.

Mikoto took a calming breath as she moved sloppily into the fighting stance Naruto had taught her. Once she felt she was ready Mikoto moved toward the Herochan with impressive speed to everyone except her group and her opponent who used a leg sweep to take Mikoto down when she reached her.

Mikoto landed on her back before quickly rolling over to avoid a kick that might have crushed her skull as she retaliate with a kick to the Herochan's stomach stunning the fighting pokegirl slightly allowing Mikoto to grab her by the head and put her mouth to her lactating breasts forcing her to drink.

'_Smart girl you remember the pokedex say she has a weakness for milk_.' Naruto thought as he watched the Herochan give into her addiction and drink happily from Mikoto's breasts.

Excited that Mikoto was on her way to a win Naruto let a smile come to his face to bad he never noticing the smile on his counterparts face as the Herochan gave Mikoto a knee to the stomach before following up with a powerful uppercut which sent Mikoto to the ground hard.

Naruto watched as Mikoto slowly stood up only to receive another punch to the side of the head which scared Naruto as he watched Mikoto hit the ground again this time not moving at all.

Naruto quickly gave the match to the Herochan as he and the rest of his harem ran to check on Mikoto while the other tamer explained to Naruto what happened, "You must be wondering how Cindy was able to resist your Milktit's milk. Actually it's really quite simple I allow her time to indulge in milk and she controls her urges when she's fighting."

For his part Naruto didn't even here the other tamer as he said his goodbyes since he was to busy making sure Mikoto was alright.

Mio quickly moved to the other side of Mikoto then began to examine the unconscious Milktit who opened her eyes halfway through Mio's examination.

"Naruto I'm…" Mikoto began only to be cut off by Mio who used a medical technique to put Mikoto to sleep.

Two minutes later Mio finished her analysis which she said with relief was just a concussion and a cracked rib before explaining that with rest she would be back to her normal self again in no time.

Naruto shook his head at how serious Mio could be when she got into what Naruto and Mikoto called medic mode as he put said Milktit into a pokeball then turned to the rest of the girls who were looking down.

"Hey don't worry about Mikoto when we get to the next town I'm going to bring her back out and we can learn more things about each other." Naruto explained as they entered the forest which led to the town.

"Naruto can we fight feral pokegirls in the forest if we find any?" Nia asked as she took off her loose fitting kimono exposing her naked body to her master and harem sisters.

"Sure the more practice you get the better."

With that said the group continued through the forest while Nia actively looked for pokegirls before suddenly stopping and put her ear to the ground.

"Something wrong Nia?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you guys hear that someone's screaming for help?" Nia explained as Naruto and Mio looked at her strangely while Aya looked at her longingly.

Naruto channeled chakra to his ears before concentrating on everything around allowing him to hear the sound of apparently a soft spoken woman yelling for help.

Confirming Nia was right the two took off toward the sound with Aya and Mio close behind until they came upon the source of the yelling were Naruto took over creating three clones which put the girls onto their backs before jumping into the trees allowing them to look down on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Down below them a confused and terrified girl who was dressed in a short green dress which showed some side cleavage with blonde hair, large breasts, and long pointy ears curled up against a tree as she tried to get away from the two men in large lab coats that stood in front of her.

"You little bitch why aren't you going into the pokeball." One the men yelled at the girl who flinched every time they yelled at her.

"You're clearly an elf of some kind yet you are immune from the pokeball." The second man said logically.

"P-p-please I don't know what that poke-ball is I'm lost and I just want to go home." The girl said as one of the men grabbed them by her ear causing her to scream out in agonizing pain.

Deciding he couldn't stand it any longer Naruto jumped down and kicked both men in the back sending them flying face first into a tree knocking them out before turning his attention to the scared girl who flinched when he offered his hand.

"Please don't hurt me anymore?" The girl begged as Naruto bent down to face her while ignoring his clones that had dropped down.

"I promise I'll do my best to help you." Naruto said reoffering his hand which the girl took after looking him in the eyes for a good period of time.

Naruto helped the girl to her feet as his clones dispersed before introducing himself and his group, "I'm Naruto and these are my pokegirls Nia, Aya, Mio, and you'll meet Mikoto later if you want."

"Hello Naruto-san I'm Tiffania Westwood and I live in the forest or at least I did before I was attacked yesterday forcing me to perform a spell to get away from my attackers which is how I ended up here, but the worst part is I've forgotten the spell so I am stuck here." Tiffania explained while moving a stray hair behind the ear the man had grabbed causing her to flinch hard.

Noticing this Naruto quickly put his hand behind her injured ear and rubbed softly causing her to let her guard down as she began to fall asleep from the relaxing way Naruto was stroking her sensitive ears while applying chakra which slowly healed Tiffania's ear.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked while Tiffania slowly nodded not trusting her voice since she was still coming down from the high she was feeling from Naruto rubbing her ears in such a caring manor.

Once Tiffania was feeling normal again she noticed the pain from her ear was gone, checking behind her ear she found her wound was completely gone.

"How did you that all of my pain is completely gone." Tiffania said as Naruto smiled.

"It's my kind of power since like you I'm not from this world either." Naruto explained causing Tiffania's eyes to widen.

"Then would you mind if I stayed with you Naruto-san since I can't get back home?" Tiffania asked while blushing from the fact that not understanding the world wasn't the only reason that she wanted to stay with Naruto.

Naruto looked back to the three girls who gave a nod which was somewhat reluctant on Nia's part while Tiffania went to pick up a hat that was thrown off her head when she was attacked only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" Naruto asked as Tiffania put the hat on.

"Because I am an elf and they are frowned upon in my world, are they frowned upon here as well?" Tiffania responded as she put her head down.

"I don't think so Tiffania see you are in the world of pokegirls." Naruto said as he directed her attention toward his three pokegirls. "Which means people will just assume you have pokegirl genes."

With that said the group made their way toward the town again with a now curious Tiffania in tow. As they got closer to the town Naruto noticed Mio making small talk with Tiffania who'd taken a spot next to him.

Ten minutes later they approached the town which saw Mio and Tiffania speaking to each other in length. Naruto knew that Mio had a lot of talents that didn't have to do with being a pokegirl but to him her best talent was being able to be genuinely friendly with anyone she met as she was doing with Tiffania, while unknowingly allowing Naruto to get to know the elf that seemed to be surprisingly like Mio.

As the group entered the town Naruto felt Tiffania move closer to him since the stares she was getting reminded her of the two men that had attacked her while looking at the different things this world had to offer. Once they entered the hotel Naruto decided to pay for a room with two beds so Tiffania could have her own while Naruto and the girls would continue to share.

When they got to the room Nia opened the door which revealed a nice room with average sized room, two good sized beds and a balcony that gave you a good view of the town.

"Tiffania you can have the bed on the left." Naruto explained as he let Mikoto out of the pokeball.

Tiffania gasped when she saw the unconscious pokegirl, "What happened to her?"

Deciding now would be a good time to explain some things about this world Naruto turned to Aya and Nia then asked the two go get Mikoto some grass to eat for when she wakes up before turning to Mio who was already taking care of Mikoto.

"And as for you Tiffania we are going to get something for Aya, Mio, yourself and me to eat." Naruto answered as he grabbed the elf by the hand softly and led her out of the room.

Tiffania glanced over to Naruto before taking a deep breath, "So Naruto-san can you explain this world to me?"

Naruto paused as he started to explain but opted to have the pokedex do it for him so he reached into his pocket to fish out the device then pushed the button that explained everything before giving the pokedex to Tiffania.

"Listen because the pokedex will explain everything to you about pokegirls I then will answer any questions you have left." Naruto answered as they walked into the place that Mio described.

"Welcome to greasy chicken what can I get for you?" The manager asked.

"We'd like 20 pieces, with a side of fries and potatoes." Naruto answered as Tiffania continued to listen to the pokedex.

Once the man told him the price Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty then gave it to the cashier who took it before giving him back his change.

"Hey Tiffania stay right here I am going to use the restroom." Naruto said as Tiffania nodded before turning her attention back to the pokedex.

The moment the cashier saw Naruto walk into the restroom he looked back to Tiffania before licking his fingers lightly then running them through his hair as he approached Tiffania.

"Hello pretty lady how are you today?" The cashier asked causing Tiffania to look up at him.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking." Tiffania responded cheerfully.

"That's good because I was wondering if you would like to do something later tonight." The cashier hinted.

"Well I don't know you see I'm not from here and I don't know the area all that well so my friend that went in there is helping me out until I fully understand this place."

"So in other words you mean you're with him?"

"Yes I am."

The cashier sighed in frustration at not being able to get a date with the busty blonde haired girl standing in front of him, if only he would have realized that Tiffania had no idea what he was talking about since she had never been hit on.

As the cashier sulked in his failure he heard the toilet flush signifying that Naruto was done so he decided to use the little time left with the elf to ask on last question.

"So Ms. I was wondering and I totally understand if you don't want to tell me but I was just wanted to know if those are real." The cashier said as he pointed toward Tiffania's breasts since he would have bet money on the fact that the girl was a pokegirl except for the fact she didn't have any traits.

Shocked Tiffania looked down at her breasts with shame, ever since she'd started growing her breasts had become so freakishly large that she'd actually grown ashamed of them and was glad that she use to live in the her forest away from humans that would point them out.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom he saw Tiffania looking as though she was about to cry while the cashier held his order toward him.

Naruto knew that this man had something to do with Tiffania's mood but realized that killing was frowned about in this world so he opted instead to offer the man his hand which the manager shook only to feel his bones began to break when Naruto added chakra.

"Thanks for the food." Naruto said as he guided Tiffania toward the door while the man looked at his now completely crushed hand.

The moment they were out of restaurant Naruto turned his attention to Tiffania, "Tiffania what's wrong did he hurt you?"

Not wanting Naruto to hurt anyone over her she denied it saying that it was about something she'd heard on the pokedex causing Naruto to nod his head before the two began walking back. Naruto looked over at the elf with a sigh wishing she would tell him what was wrong so he could try to help or have Mio help her though none of that would work unless she felt comfortable enough to talk to them which he hoped would come sooner rather than later.

As the sun began to set Naruto and Tiffania arrived back at the hotel room to find Mikoto sitting up in bed while eating some things Nia and Aya had brought back with them.

"Hey girls the food is here." Naruto said as Aya and Mio ran over to get themselves some leaving Naruto to move to Mikoto's bedside.

"Hey Mikoto how are you feeling,"

"I'm so sorry master I asked to fight and I failed you." Mikoto said with her head down in shame.

"Mikoto it was your first fight ever right?" Naruto asked Mikoto and got the yes he was expecting. "Then you need to understand that it is going to take not only you but the others time to learn."

"But I don't know if I can't learn anything like this."

The moment Mikoto said that Naruto knew what she meant and hoped she realized she wouldn't have to change herself just to fight better. Deciding to hopefully change the energy in the room Naruto picked Mikoto up gently and moved her over to where the rest of the group was.

"Mikoto I want to introduce you to Tiffania Westwood." Naruto said as Tiffania shook her hand gently so as not to injure her further.

As the two talked Naruto stopped Mio from eating before taking her into the corner of the room to find out more about Mikoto's health.

"So Mio what have you been able to do?" Naruto asked.

"I've sped up her healing process so instead of a week and a half she should be good as new in about two to three days." Mio said causing Naruto to give her a kiss of joy which she enjoyed greatly.

Once the two finished they rejoined the group then sat down and tried some of the chicken that Mio had told them about. As they bit into the chicken Tiffania found it to be very good, Naruto thought it was two greasy, Mio continued to eat hers with a content look on her face, and Aya silently at hers though she was moving at a faster pace then Naruto was use to seeing outside of the battlefield.

After the four finished eating Mio grabbed the remote and turned the television on which scared Tiffania at but she soon became interested. Naruto meanwhile walked to his bed he was sharing with the girls then laid down with the rest of his girls following suit.

As Mio flipped through the channels they all looked for something that would interest them all but were unable to find anything so they just turned the television off.

At that time Naruto decided to drop a bombshell on his harem, "Alright girls I know I said that we were going to watch a tournament first but after seeing you all fight including you Mikoto I saw you are all ready to fight, so in two days this pokegirl tournament will take place and just to let you know this one is not a sex tournament."

"Tournament what are you talking about Naruto-san?" Tiffania asked while Nia talked to Mio about what they'd just heard.

"It's a place where pokegirls fight." Naruto answered.

"But you shouldn't fight Naruto-san."

"Look Tiffania its just how this world is we've excepted it but if it makes you feel any better there is very rarely any death." Mio answered.

"So here is what we are going to do tomorrow since you all fought today we are going to the beach to relax and to give Nia all the time she wants in the sun so she can be as strong as possible. Tiffania you can come to but we'll have to by you a bathing suit." Naruto said as Nia rushed over and hugged him since the beach had no trees around to stop any of the sun's rays from getting to her body.

"Hey Naruto how can we get Mikoto to the beach with her injury?" Mio asked.

"Simple Aya will transport her from place to place so that not only will you girls get to relax but you'll also get training as well."

With that said everyone decided to go to bed so they could be ready to get up slightly early tomorrow except for Tiffania who simply laid in her bed until she knew for sure that they had all gone to sleep.

It was at that moment that Tiffania got out of bed and walked to the balcony to think about this new move in her life.

Tiffania let a tear roll down her cheek as she looked over the city until a voice from behind her caught her attention, "Tiffania hey you're going to be tried tomorrow."

Tiffania turned toward Naruto not even bothering to wipe away the tears that had become to flow freely down her face.

"Hey Tiffania what's wrong does this have something to do with that jerk at the restaurant." Naruto asked as he pulled Tiffania into a soft hug only to feel her flinch before relaxing.

"No it's not that it's just that I realized that I'll probably never get back to my world and more importantly my home in the forest." Tiffania said crying into Naruto's naked chest.

'_Poor girl living in the forest probably all her life and she's all of a sudden thrust into this new world._' Naruto thought as he tried to sooth her by stroking her blonde hair. "So I remember you said that you were looked down on because you were an elf."

Tiffania nodded as she looked up at Naruto, "Yes sociality looked down on my mother who was an elf just like they did me, so when she died I just never left the forest."

Hearing Tiffania's story caused feelings to rise within him as he remembered being shunned because he was a jinchurriki, "You know we are different but at the same time we've gone through the same thing since I like you was ostracized by the people in my sociality."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that happened to others, do you mind if I ask why it happened to you." Tiffania questioned as she pulled away from Naruto.

"Well normally I would say no but since you trusted me I'll trust you. You see where I come from we have demons and on the night of my birth the strongest demon attacked my village forcing the village leader who happened to be my father to stop it be sealing it away inside of me which gave people an excuse to hate me." Naruto explained causing the elf to widen her eyes in shock.

"But it wasn't your fault."

"They didn't care someone had to pay for what the demon had done and people believed they were hurting the demon by hurting me."

Tiffania could believe that Naruto survived going through an entire life like that since it happened to her as well which led her to realize that Naruto was right when he said they weren't that different.

"Thank you Naruto you made me feel about better." Tiffania said with a blush.

"Your welcome but there is something that is bothering me." Naruto responded. "I've seen pictures of elves and you don't look like anyone I've ever seen."

"Oh that's because I am half elf my mother was an elf and my father was a human."

The two talked a little while longer then went back inside and got into their separate beds although it was a little harder for Naruto since he had to squeeze in between Mio and Aya.

As Naruto got comfortable he heard the elf's voice. "Naruto do you think we can be friends?"

"Yes I think we can though I have one question." Naruto asked as he saw Tiffania turn her head toward him. "Do you mind if I call you Tifa?"

Tiffania let out a tired moan as she turned over, "That sounds nice."

With that the two went to sleep with respective smiles on their faces.

The next mourning Naruto woke the group earlier so they could get a good spot on the beach something Mio told him they would need. The girls got their swimsuits together except for Nia who was going to lay nude in the sun, and Tifa who didn't have a one yet.

Once everyone had what they needed the group exited the room and headed toward the beach. As the beach came into view Naruto gave their beach supplies and the pokedex to Mio and Aya while Nia carried Mikoto on her back.

"I'm going to get Tifa a swimsuit we'll be right back." Naruto explained as he and Tiffania disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four pokegirls arrived at the edge of the beach and stopped while Mio scanned for a good spot which she found before hurrying the group to it.

Nia quickly took off her kimono revealing her naked body to the beaming sun, while the rest of the girls took off the dresses that they used to cover their swimsuits. Nia glanced over to Mio who was attempting to teach Aya how to volleyball when she realized something that had subconsciously gotten on her nerves for some time now.

"Aya come here!" Nia yelled only to find the MaryAnn Drew standing in front of her before she even finished her sentence.

"In everything you do I've noticed you never take off that stupid hat." Nia said as she held her hand out to Aya who was staring at her body. "That's why I want you to hand it to me."

Aya looked around before taking her hat off and holding it out toward Nia who grabbed it only to find Aya still holding on to it.

"Give it to me." Nia said as she grabbed the hat with both hands but simply couldn't get it away from Aya even when she wrapped her legs around her.

Tired and exhausted Nia simply laid back down on her towel while ignoring Aya who kept the hat extended to her.

"Nia Naruto's pokedex said it would be easier to rip off a MaryAnn Drew's arm then to take her hat from her." Mio said as she went back to teaching Aya.

"You know what I'm through just let me relax in the sun please." Nia said as Mio did as she requested.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Tiffania arrived with Naruto going to play volleyball with Aya and Mio while Tiffania took a seat next to Mikoto and Nia.

Tiffania adjusted the top of her one piece bathing suit slightly which she got in green just like her dress though she did keep her hat on something Naruto told her he completely understood.

"So Mikoto are you feeling better today?" Tiffania asked deciding to take Naruto's advice and get to know the girls she was going to be traveling with.

"Yep Mio took really good care of me though Naruto does want us to care for each other like a family." Mikoto answered with a smile.

"That's nice I could tell by the way you all act with each other that you care for each other."

The two smiled at each other as they continued their conversation.

Meanwhile Naruto, Aya, and Mio were hitting the volleyball back and forth before the sound of someone talking toward them caught their attention. When the three turned to the one responsible they saw a blue skinned pokegirl, with green hair, standing at about 5'll, and EE-cup breasts in front of them.

"Were you talking to us?" Naruto asked as the girl moved toward Mio.

"How cute look at how small your breasts are." The girl said as she touched Mio's breasts causing her to back away.

While the pokegirl teased Mio, Naruto had Aya get the pokedex to find info on this odd pokegirl.

**BOOBKINI, the Water Exhibitionist **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** prefers shellfish and human style food  
**Role:** menial water-related jobs  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant, cat pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Water Tower, Hydropump, Battle Song, Nameless Song  
**Enhancements:** Ageless(*), Stylized Form, Amplified Singing (**)  
**Evolves:** Naiad (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Swimslut (orgasm)

Once the pokedex was finished Naruto stepped in between the boobkini and his now furious NurseJoy.

"Hey your breasts are nice." Naruto said as he felt Mio grab his hand from behind him.

"Yes they are aren't they?" The Boobkini said with a cocky laced voice while Naruto had to keep Mio from attacking the Boobkini.

"To bad they aren't the biggest or best on the beach today."

Once Naruto said that Mio stopped struggling since she knew where Naruto was going with this.

"Your right Naruto compared to hers those are pathetic." Mio added with a sly smile.

"The two of you are lying I've been on this beach for a year now and no other pokegirl has even come close to my breast size." The boobkini said ignoring the fact that Aya had the same size as her but hers were better proportioned to her body than Aya's were.

"I'll make a deal with you if I show you a girl with bigger breasts than you have you will become my pokegirl but if you win I'll give you a free taming and I won't try to capture you afterwards deal." Naruto said holding his hand out to the Boobkini who eyed him before shaking it.

With that done the four headed back to where Mikoto, Tiffania, and Nia were when they arrived they saw Mikoto and Tiffania talking with Nia lying on her stomach beside them while using her arms as a pillow.

"Nia wake up for a second would ya." Naruto said as his alpha opened one eye to see her tamer standing in front of her.

"Oh Naruto do you need something?" Nia asked while giving her full attention to her tamer.

"I just need you to stand up."

Once Nia stood up Naruto moved her in front of the boobkini so she could see for herself that Nia had the bigger bust.

The boobkini looked at the naked venuswhore in front of her and started to become aroused this feeling only heightened when she lifted her own breasts then lifted her adversary's.

The boobkini stared at Nia in awe and wonder at how her breasts where so large before silently making up her mind about what she wanted to do.

"As much as I don't want to say this it seems your pokegirl has won so you win I willingly become your pokegirl." The boobkini said with a sultry smirk toward Nia.

Hearing her accept Naruto took out a pokeball then threw it at the boobkini capturing her without any kind of struggle.

"Naruto what was that?" Tiffania asked as Naruto gave me a high five and Nia a kiss.

"Nothing I just added a water style pokegirl to my group." Naruto said as he saw they still had a fair amount of time left.

For the rest of the day the group played different games until the sun started to go down, once that happened Naruto let the boobkini out of the pokeball.

"Alright do you have a name?" Naruto asked to receive a no. "Well then would you be alright with the name Rena?"

Naruto smiled when she nodded as he created a shadow clone which scared Tiffania and Rena until he explained then had the clone take a disposable camera so it could take a picture of the group.

Naruto stood in the middle with Mikoko, Tiffania, and Mio on his left side and on his right was Aya, Nia, and Rena. Once the clone got the camera to where it wanted it counted down from three before taking the picture.

"Well I guess we should get back and Rena don't you worry I'll make sure we stop at beach now that your with us." Naruto said as they left the beach.

* * *

**Alright Tiffania is not a pokegirl she is just stuck in this world after being attacked. One other thing is in this story she never met Seito or Louise so Naruto and those man that attacked her are the first humans contact she's had in a while, so she and Naruto will build trust. Second, I didn't want to write or copy that whole thing on the pokgirls when you can just go to my page and go to the link. Finally, I grantee they will fight in the tournament I would have started that this chapter but it just didn't feel like the right time. I know team rocket didnt make any apperance but I wanted to get Naruto pokegirls set before I really got into that.**


	5. Tournament and Mikoto's Choice

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Okay first off **_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_** to everyone I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating my stories more but I was doing college stuff and I was doing things for the radio program once we were on break so its been pretty chaotic for me even now on Wednesdays and Fridays I have a radio shift from 12 to 3, plus I am the PA announcer for women's college basketball team but now I have some time.**

**Second, I missed Christmas but I wont miss New Year's Day because I am going to give you all a late present which is me updating all my Naruto stories that's right if Naruto's in it I'm updating it. Plus I will be starting the sequel to the Naruto x Rosario Vampire story all for my fans and the people who have had good and helpful things to say about my stories.**

**Lastly I'm glad a lot of people like the entry of Tiffania now just because I brought Tiffania it doesn't mean I am going to bring anymore elements from Zero no Tsukaima in to the story except for the magical abilities that Tiffania already has. Another thing someone asked if Naruto is going to tame Tiffania if that's going to happen it'll happen later down the road. Next, one of the big things I've been asked is will Tiffania become a tamer well it seems a lot of people want that so you'll get your answer in this chapter.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 5 The Harem of Naruto Uzumaki Has Arrived

* * *

Once they'd gotten back from the beach Rena asked Naruto if that taming invite was still good which led to Naruto asking if Mio could take everyone out for a while, until he was stopped by Rena who asked if Nia could stay as well causing everyone but Naruto who remembered what the pokedex said about the Boobkini to stare dumbfounded at Rena. Deciding it would be better to let her have her way in her first taming with him Naruto agreed to let Nia stay while Mio took the rest of the harem and Tiffania out for a while that is until Aya refused to leave Nia's side.

It looked as though the harem might break down right there that is until Mio came up with the idea for her and Tiffania to go out while the others stayed with Naruto, who was glad he tamed Mio in secret so that he had someone who could stay with the confused Tiffania. Once it was settled Mio took Tiffania out to show her things under the disguise that she was Tiffania's pokegirl while Naruto stayed behind with the rest of the harem.

As Mio and Tiffania walked down the street Mio took Tiffania into clothing stores so they could get her something different to wear then the short green dress she wore all the time, but every time they went into a store men would make passes at Tiffania making her very uncomfortable forcing Mio to get her away. Seeing that going into stores without Naruto there to say he was with Tiffania wouldn't be a good idea Mio decided to simply show Tiffania things from outside though that led to men openly leering at the blond elf at least they knew to stay away when Mio gave her professional look.

As the two walked down the street they noticed a very elderly man being picked on by some teenage boys who would knock the groceries he had out of his hands forcing him to bend down which was obviously hard for him at his age which continued every time the man tried to walk away the boys. Seeing enough Tiffania quickly ran over to the old man followed by Mio and defended him against the boys who openly leered at Tiffania and Mio.

"Hey guys forget the old man lets take this fake boob freak and her pokegirl." One boy said while the rest agreed then made their way toward the two.

The first boy got that got to Tiffania reached out to grope her breast only to have his arm grabbed by Mio who expertly disabled it causing three boys who were charging to stop and retreat leaving their injured friend and one healthy friend who wasn't afraid of Mio's display. The one last one continued to charge only to be hit in the back causing him to collapse to the ground unable to move, "Bitch what did you do to me."

With a smirk Mio turned back to the elderly man to see that Tiffania had gathered his groceries and helped him back to his feet, "Thank you young lady for you and your pokegirl's help."

"It's not a problem what they were doing to you wasn't right." Tiffania said while the man looked her and Mio over, "If it's not to much trouble could you please help me back to my home I have something very precious I'd like to give you."

Seeing no threat Mio advised Tiffania to agree which she did and carried the man's bag back to his home for him, when they arrived at the house the man instructed Tiffania to put the bags in the kitchen then had her come back to his living room where he blew a whistle. Looking around Tiffania and Mio expected something to happen though nothing did until the second time he blew the whistle a pokegirl who resembled a rabbit appeared in front of them, she had a fluffy tail, a bunny-like muzzle, long, muscular, well defined legs and human-like hands she also had markings on her long ears and face.

"Is something wrong J.L.?" The pokegirl asked while looking at Tiffania and Mio suspiciously, "My old friend you have served me loyally for forty-four years but I've decided to retire from writing and as such I was going to let you go but I've come across a young girl I know you would love."

The pokegirl stared at her master unbelievably before shaking her head in defiance, "I won't go."

"You don't have a choice I've decided to retire plus I'm sixty-nine I can't even tame you anymore so you've had to take to do it yourself which is why it took two blows of the whistle for you to come instead of the usual one."

The pokegirl looked down hoping to hide her shame from her master who made his way over to her then lifted her chin, "I want you to continue to do good in this world and believe she is just the tamer to help you."

With that he put a pokeball in her hand then brought her down for a kiss on the forehead before turning away and heading up some stairs. Taking a deep breath the pokegirl turned and eyed her new trainer who milky long legs, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, but what stood out were her large double D maybe small E cup breasts which were a good deal bigger than her own C cup. Intrigued by the look of her new master the pokegirl decided to make a good first impression, slowly she made her way in front of Tiffania and bowed despite Tiffania's pleas not to.

Looking to Mio with a blush on her face Tiffania shrugged toward Mio who waved her forward, "Hello I'm Tiffania."

Mio smiled and shook her head at the shy way Tiffania had introduced herself to her new pokegirl, "Hello mistress Tiffania."

The pokegirl said as she continued kneeling then offering the pokeball to the still stunned Tiffania who quickly took the pokegirl by the shoulders and brought her to her feet, "Please you don't have to call me mistress just Tiffania will do."

The pokegirl smiled when Tiffania took the pokeball which meant to her that she accepted her as her new pokegirl and as sad as she was at the idea of leaving J.L. this girl he'd past her own to not only had treated her nicely even after he'd left, she also looked very young so she could keep up with her during taming.

Mio smiled at the scene then introduced herself to the new pokegirl then pointed Naruto's pokedex at her to find out what she was.

**PLOT BUNNY, the Muse Pokegirl Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Varies wildly, from too common to virtually extinct  
Diet: Human style, mostly vegetarian  
Role: Muses, inspiration of all kinds, distractions  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Fire, Psychic, Ghost, Dark  
Weak Vs: Water, Flying, Ground, Electric  
Attacks: Teleport, Recover, Burst, Absorb, Temperature Barrier, Smile, Pretty Wink, Inspire  
Enhancements: Magic affinity, Can provide mental stimulation to new ideas in addition to obvious physical stimulation their sexy bodies provide, distractions, flat out fun  
Evolves: SnuggleBunny (simultaneous orgasm with Tamer)  
Evolves From: Bunnygirl (Unconfirmed)**

Tiffania started to say something until she felt arms wrap around her waist followed by something pushing into her large bust, "Do you have a name."

"Yes its Lala but you can change it if you want."

Tiffania smiled while a huge blush washed over her face as Lala continuously rubbed her face into her bust, "N-N-N-N-o-o-o I like Lala that's a nice name."

"Thank you Tiffania I like it to."

With that the three left the house with Lala stopping to have one last look at the house she'd stayed in for over forty years before leaving with her new master. Deciding that it was time to get back Mio led the two back through the city with Lala asking Tiffania questions about who she was and how she'd managed to impress her old master, so imagine her surprise when she was told by Tiffania that she didn't approve of fighting and she'd saved her old master.

As they approached the hotel Mio explained that Lala could be very important to our group especially if they had new ideas and just couldn't finish them, which made Lala happy that she could help out her master's friends. When they got to the room they saw Mikoto talking to Naruto who had Rena clinging to him while Aya nuzzled a sleeping Nia's breasts, noticing there was one extra body more that what they'd left Naruto asked Mio to explain.

"Wow so Tifa you got your first pokegirl by being yourself that's great tomorrow we'll go get you a pokedex." Naruto said as he sat on his bed, "Wait Naruto I don't want a harem if it means I have to fight I can just keep Lala."

"Tifa just because you have a harem doesn't mean you have to fight."

Glad she could have other friends without forcing them to fight Tiffania turned to Lala who smiled back at her which made her look funny because of the markings on her face. "You know those markings on your face and ears are cute."

Lala touched the markings then lowered her head so that her mistress couldn't see that her face had turned completely red, thinking she'd somehow offended her new pokegirl Tiffania leaned down to see if everything was alright. Lala looked up into the eyes of Tiffania before moving in and kissing her on the lips causing Tiffania's natural blush to spread.

While the half elf and plot bunny kissed Naruto wiped away the blood that was leaking down his nose and made a mental note to help Tiffania get more pokegirls. With that they headed to bed with Naruto sleeping with his girls and Tiffania sleeping with Lala who was resting on her chest.

* * *

Two day later

* * *

The day of the tournament arrived and Naruto's team was ready to go including Mikoto meaning Naruto had five active pokegirls at his disposal but in this tournament you could only use three pokegirls in each match. As they got ready to leave Mio made sure she had all of her healing potions she'd made ready since the first two rounds would be happening back to back.

One the way to the arena Naruto let the girls talk amongst themselves while he went through the situations in his head, he didn't want to use Rena so quick after he'd just captured her two days ago so she was out unless a emergency happened he also needed Mio at full strength so she could take care of the wounded. This left him with Nia, Aya, and Mikoto who he was the most concerned with but decided she needed a chance to prove herself that she deserved to be in the harem even though he'd told her hundreds of times she didn't need to.

Once they got to the arena Naruto signed up before finding an area for his pokegirls to get themselves loose then turned to Tiffania and Lala who was happily eating some carrots Tiffania had got her from the forest the day before. "Well I guess this is where we part ways you two but don't worry you'll be sitting right in front."

Nodding Tiffania wished Naruto good luck while being dragged off by her pokegirl who waved back at Naruto before looking to find the seats, once they found them the two sat down then turned to see a lot of people and pokegirls behind them talking and trying to find seats.

"Wow I've never seen so many people in one place before." Tiffania mumbled to herself before a tap on her shoulder directed her attention to her pokegirl, "Tiffania I was wondering you're so beautiful so why do you wear that hat."

Blushing at being called beautiful Tiffania leaned down and whispered to her pokegirl, "I don't want people to make fun of me because my ears are different."

Realizing that she hadn't seen her mistress' ears Lala began to wonder what could be so wrong about her ears that she'd be so worried about be made fun of. "Has it happened before?"

"Yes but that was a long time ago."

Seeing the sadness behind her mistress eyes made Lala feel bad for bring up old memories that made Tiffania sad, so she quickly wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her chest causing a lot of males along with some pokegirls to get nosebleeds.

"I'm so sorry Tiffania for bring up something that's so painful for you." Lala said looking up at Tiffania for a moment with tears at the corners of her eyes.

Seeing this caused Tiffania to smile since in sixteen years in her world she'd only been shown feelings of caring by her mother and already in this new she'd been accepted by two people not counting Mio. "Ano Lala there's no reason for you to be upset I promise you I'm fine."

With that the plot bunny pulled away from her tamer but not before giving her one last squeeze, she started to respond to what her tamer said only to be beat to the punch by the announcer who greeted the fans then announced the tamers who would be battling. Once he'd finished all of that they brought the crowd and tamers attention to a large board that was located at the top of stadium. "Fans and Tamers the large board will show who will be fighting who as you can see there are thirty-two tamers the first and second rounds will be fought today narrowing the field down to sixteen and so on a so fourth. Now the prizes the tamers will be competing for are a special badge that allows a tamer to compete in any tournament at any time without having to have a certain number of badges before hand."

Hearing that the crowd began to murmur amongst to each other, "Also they will be allowed to choose a pokegirl from the city's collection and finally they will receive 20,000 SLC now lets get the tournament underway."

Once the announcer was finished certain spots flipped over on the board revealing the names and opponents, looking the board over Tiffania noticed that Naruto would was fighting last. Pointing it out to Lala she explained that she'd seen a good deal of tournaments and Naruto was lucky he was going last.

Naruto on the other hand spotted his name immediately he'd be facing someone named Eric White but unlike everyone else Naruto didn't look around in an attempt to find his opponent instead he just turned to his girls to help them get ready.

The matches started with nothing that Naruto considered to be a threat since most of the tamers would try to show off for their friends but as the matches went on Naruto noticed that the competition was in the same bracket as him. Finally after a couple of long matches and a good deal of blowouts it came time for his match which he could see the girls were fired up for.

"Okay just remember your training and block out everything except for me and your opponent finally you've all made me proud at how strong you've become so quickly." Naruto said which resulted in all his pokegirls giving him a group hug before walking out with Naruto following them.

When they arrived at the center of the ring they saw Eric waiting there for them with a smirk, "So rookie you ready to lose."

"Why do you think I'm a rookie?" Naruto asked as his opponent laughed, "Only a rookie keeps his pokegirls out where everyone can see them."

"That doesn't matter everyone will have shown their pokegirls by the time they get to the last round."

Angered at being upstaged by a rookie Eric let his first pokegirl out.

Seeing that it was a fire type worried Naruto but when he read exactly what it was he became even more worried that none of his girls where ready to deal with this pokegirl.

**WHORIZARD, the Sexy Searing Soaring Pokégirl  
Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: Fire/Flying  
Frequency: Rare to Very Rare  
Diet: plants, small animals, pokechow  
Role: igniting things, combat  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Electric, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Fireball, Fire Spin, Flame Thrower, Ember, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Ignite, Rage, Fire Blast  
Enhancements: Endurance, Heat Resistance, Updraft  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: CharMelons (normal)**

"What do you think of Sally?"

Instead of listening to the cocky tamer Naruto went over the scenarios in his head before choosing which pokegirl he'd use.

"Fine then you two can say hello to Aya."

The moment Naruto finished Aya appeared next to him waving at Sally and Eric who frowned. The ref stepped to the center of the ring then raised his yellow flag as he looked at both Aya and Sally before dropping it signaling the match's start.

Sally let out a roar before letting out a stream of fire toward Aya who simply stood her ground then stopped the fire once it got a foot away from her face.

"That's impossible!" Eric yelled while Aya smirked, "You think that's something watch what she does next"

Aya quickly redirected the frozen stream of fire back to its originator which hit her but caused little damage. Sally tried striking again this time with fireballs but Aya simply dodged them as though she was playing hopscotch. Deciding she needed to get a hold of the smaller pokegirl Sally moved toward Aya as fast as she could to grab her only to watch her disappear when she got close.

"What's going on here Sally's my best pokegirl I trained with her for hours so how is this mime girl making her look foolish!" Eric yelled out only to have Naruto explain for him, "Earlier you were making fun of me because I was a rookie yet here you are unable to see that Aya's simply faster than your large Whorizard."

In a fit of rage Eric looked toward Sally and gave her a nod which she responded to with a nod of her own turned to before lifting off the ground and flying away. Looking back at Naruto who lowered his right eye slightly, Aya simply waited until Sally hovered right behind her the Whorizard then picked Aya up and flew straight up.

Once Sally got to a comfortable height she flipped herself and her passenger upside down before heading on a downward spiral toward the stadium ground. "It's over for you now surrender or I'll put you into the ground headfirst."

The crowd looked up to see the two pokegirls free falling toward the ground scaring all of them nearly to death especially Tiffania who made her opinion known. "Shouldn't they do something she's going to kill her."

Instead of looking at the two pokegirls however Lala was more interested in Naruto and rather the small smirk he had own his face, '_If that's true then why do you look like your in control what do you know about Aya the rest of don't.'_

Seeing her opponent wouldn't forfeit Sally increased her speed before letting Aya go or that's what she thought would happen instead her arms wouldn't let the mime go and she continued to fall with her opponent. Eric looked on nervously as Sally got closer and closer to the ground if she didn't let go quick she wouldn't be able to stop the momentum of her large body. "Sally let go of her now!"

Hearing her tamers command Sally tried to do just that only to find her arms wouldn't move that's when she realized that the pokegirl she was holding was doing this. Knowing she didn't have any other choice Sally moved to take a bite out of Aya's skull only to have her mouth stop inches above her head seeing the ground getting closer and closer Sally built all the fire she had inside of her then sent herself on fire just as she hit the ground causing a good deal of dust to surround the pokegirls which blocked everyone's view.

As the dust began to settle everyone could see a larger figure within the dust, once it was clear the figure was shown to be Sally who let out a loud before hitting the ground revealing Aya standing behind her whistling. Running over the ref checked on the unconscious pokegirl then ruled she was unable to battle and rewarded the match to Aya who ran over to hug Naruto and her harem sisters.

Growling Eric attributed Naruto's win as beginners luck before releasing his next pokegirl who while not as strong as Sally should have been stronger than Naruto's second strongest or at least that's what Eric thought.

When Naruto got a look at the pokegirl he knew exactly what it was without even having to use his pokedex since he had a bigger version of her traveling with her.

**ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Plant/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
Role: Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.  
Libido: Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
Strong Vs: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Steel, Poison  
Attacks: Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
Enhancements: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
Disadvantages: Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
Evolves: Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
Evolves From: Drow Zee (Sun Stone)**

The small blue haired elf stood in front of Naruto without any confidence in her eyes and actually looked as though she was about to cry any moment this only intensified when Eric grabbed her by the arm. "Listen you if you don't win not only will I get rid of you I'll make you pay before I do you understand me."

Naruto wanted to say something but decided against it though he did look over at Tiffania to see the heartbroken look on her face. The moment Tiffania had seen the pokegirl she'd become overjoyed that this world had elves in it though her thought process changed the moment she got a good look at her. The elf in front of her reminded her of herself when the normal humans were done making fun of her, _'I need to help her.'_ was the one thought that ran through her mind.

While Tiffania was struggling with her own personal battle Naruto had one going inside him as well, on one hand he could use Nia and get out of this round quick and clean, second he could try to let Mikoto build her confidence with a win though their was the chance she could lose. In the end he decided to go with Mikoto since he knew he would need her later on and the fact it would allow him to start Nia off next round. "Alright Mikoto get in there and show everyone what you've got."

Seeing the trust Naruto had in her Mikoto confidently stepped into the ready to finally show her harem sister and more importantly her tamer who believed in her that she could hold her own weight. Eric watched as Naruto sent his Milktit out and frowned at the thought of Naruto trying to embarrass.

Taking one last glance Naruto saw Tiffania's body language begged for them not to hurt the elf, turning back to Mikoto Naruto gave a nod which caused Mikoto to attack the elf quickly once the ref gave the signal. Looking shell shocked the elf brought summoned branches from the ground to grab Mikoto by the foot before commanding it to throw her across the ring.

Moving toward her downed opponent slowly the elf began to use more branches only to be tackled, picked up then slammed on the ground on her stomach then Mikoto moved around to the elf's head using her wrestling skills to control the head of her opponent. The elf tried to get out of the hold Mikoto had her in but didn't know how to wrestle so instead she used her sleep causing Mikoto to fall asleep the bad news was she didn't release the hold she had on her neck so she herself began to get choked out.

After two minutes of no moving from either pokegirl the ref moved Mikoto over to find her sleeping then moved to the elf to see she was out as well, deciding to give both a chance he raised their arms once then let them fall to the ground again after the third time though they both began stir so the ref decided to let the match continue. Seeing she had a chance Mikoto ripped her shirt off then moved quickly to the elf forcing her to drink her warm milk which put her right back to sleep this time when the ref checked the elf was completely unresponsive even after Mikoto was declared the winner.

Naruto ran over to Mikoto who jumped into his arms excited about her win while the rest of her harem sisters congratulated her as well especially Mio. Meanwhile Eric walked over to his sleeping elf before kicking her which woke her up to the sight of her tamer frown meaning she lost and would most likely been kicked out of the harem if her masters words where true.

Ignoring the beginning of the second round completely Eric grabbed his elf by the arm before dragging her to the back. Seeing this Naruto moved his pokegirls back to their warm up spot while Tiffania asked Lala to watch her seat which she was more than happy to do. Once Naruto got to the back he told Nia to get ready because she was going first next round before disappearing around a corner where he met Tiffania who led him to Eric who was slapping his elf in the face.

Unable to watch him abuse an elf Tiffania ran over and put herself between the tamer and the pokegirl with a look of sheer determination on her face while Naruto hung back to make sure this guy didn't get out of line, "Stop hurting her."

"Why she's useless will never amount to anything a complete and total waste of space." Eric said as he looked at Tiffania with a bewildered look on his face, "No she isn't she could probably do a lot."

"Well it won't be with me I'm done with you useless."

Scowling one last time at Tiffania for ruining his plans early Eric left laughing until he saw Naruto shaking his head at him as though to remind him that he was beat by a rookie. Once he left Tiffania turned to the elf who was crying while murmuring about not wanting to be left alone again, making a decision Tiffania sat down then scooped the elf into her arms allowing to cry against her chest.

Looking at the elf up close Tiffania saw her eyes were blue though a deeper blue than her own, she also saw that her hair was the same length as her own and she had long strong legs for someone four foot five. Tiffania quietly said a quick spell then put her hand on the elf's forehead causing her to fall asleep she then turned to Naruto who was standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Naruto I want her to come with us."

"Well he left her so she doesn't have a tamer so just take the ball you got with Lala and capture her."

Nodding Tiffania did as Naruto said then threw the ball at the elf causing a red beam to hit her before sucking her into the pokeball which fell to the ground the moment it'd done its job. As Tiffania picked up the pokeball Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder before leading her back to the entrance and letting her go back to her seat though not without congratulating her for getting her second pokegirl in three days.

Once the two parted ways Naruto got back to his girls to find them all surrounding Mikoto telling what a good job she did except for Nia who was doing the stretches that Naruto had shown her during her training. Looking closer at the group surround Mikoto Naruto went to break them up so that Mikoto wouldn't get a big head but stopped when he noticed they weren't pumping her up they were trying to building her up since she didn't have the look of someone who'd just one her first match.

Rena noticed that Naruto was watching so she discreetly moved back toward him so that they could talk, "Rena what's wrong with Mikoto?"

"I don't know Naruto once you left we continued telling her what a great job she did but she just kept that look."

Thanking Rena Naruto noticed that his second match was about to come up so he told the girls to help Nia get ready while he talked to Mikoto. Mikoto watched as Naruto came over and put her head down which looked to Naruto to be in shame but she'd just won her first match so that couldn't be the case. "Mikoto what's the matter you just won a big that kept me from having to use Nia I should be telling you not to be to confident not trying to figure out why you're upset and don't say your fine because I can see that you aren't."

"When we came back here I heard something that made me realize that I can't help you." Mikoto said with her head turned so that Naruto couldn't see her tears, "What are you talking about you beat that elf."

"An elf who was so scared of her tamer that she wasn't thinking properly for now Naruto I think it would be better if you used Rena." Mikoto said as she turned and walked out of the stadium.

Cursing himself for not handing things differently Naruto created a shadow clone then told it to follow Mikoto from a distance and make sure that no one tried to hurt or capture her until she got over this inferiority complex she was going. Turning around Naruto went to the ring and stood with his girls while his opponent stood across from him with a look of pure fear on his face, plus he was shaking like a leaf.

'_He was shaking hard earlier when I saw him but now it's as if he's done right terrified_.'

Seeing the man shaking as well Nia stepped out to the middle of the ring signaling to the ref she was ready while the tamer shakily grabbed his pokeball then hesitated to throw it out causing the fans to boo and the ref to order him to release his pokegirl. "You don't want me to do that."

"Tamer Brock Sampson if you don't release your pokegirl I will have no choice but to give the first battle to Tamer Uzumaki." The Ref said as Brock looked down. "Remember it's you who forced me to do this."

Brock through his pokeball down which open to reveal a pokegirl with shoulder length neon pink hair, a muscular body though not overly, gold eyes, E-cup breasts standing in front of Nia as though she didn't care. Hearing gasps and boos from tamers in the audience Naruto took out his pokedex which showed him why everyone was so upset with the pokegirl in front of them.

**HYPERDOLL, the Easy Fighting Pokégirl (aka the Pokégirl with a MORON for a Tamer)**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (thank god)  
**Diet:** human style food  
**Role:** super protector and fighter (if she feels like it)  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Pummel, (elemental swords), Energy Blast, Telekinesis  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x10, can take enormous amounts of punishment, telekinetic flight, can use any elemental sword attack)  
**Evolves:** Redeemer (gaining respect for her Tamer)  
**Evolves From:** Bimbo (mistreatment, lack of discipline, lack of Taming, losing 7 battles in a row)

Nia's eyes widened slightly as she looked at what was standing before her she remembered her former harem sister having to fight one and she almost died it was only because she helped her and the Hyperdoll decided to turn on her tamer. The Hyperdoll watched as the ref nervously brought his flag down then attacked the Venuswhore in front of her with a hard punch sending Nia hard to the ground.

The Hyperdoll laughed at Nia who stood up, "Look at you pathetic still taking orders from your tamer when you're powerful enough to do what you want and take tamings from him."

"You're wrong you're the pathetic one my tamer cares for me and my sisters while you rule your harem with fear."

Renewed by her own words and the love she had for her harem Nia used her speed to get close to the Hyperdoll who launched a kick only to have it blocked which surprised her greatly she was then sent flying through the air by a punch from Nia. The Hyperdoll stood up then growled at Nia before using her telekinesis to pick her up and slam her repeatedly face first into the ground eight times in a row.

Naruto watched as his pokegirl was punished over and over again though he controlled his emotions before calling out to her, "Nia stand up."

Hearing her tamers command Nia stood up but it was clear she was on wobbly knees then launched a vine whip that put the Hyperdoll into the ground just like she'd done Nia earlier, seeing that she had the advantage Nia wrapped the Hyperdoll up using her vines.

"Nia use it now!"

Nodding Nia let out a good deal of Bloom powder and Buttsprout Powder which hit the Hyperdoll which made her ass and breasts so large that she was in mobile. "Surrender or Nia will have no choice but to hit your Hyperdoll with her Solar Beam."

"Hey you stupid ass idiot help me now or you'll be in so much pain later!" The immobile Hyperdoll yelled out at her tamer.

On the other hand Brock saw that his problem was unable to move and now was his best chance to escape so instead of answering his pokegirl he turned around then dashed out the stadium seeing that he wasn't coming back the ref awarded the match to Naruto who catch Nia who fell backwards. Running over with Naruto Mio began to heal Nia once she was finished she explained that she just needed rest and that the sun was high enough to do have the healing for her.

With that the PA announcer encouraged everyone to come back tomorrow then explained that if you keep your ticket from toady you could get your pokegirl in free and with that everyone went home. Tiffania on the other hand grabbed Lala then met up with Naruto who was carrying a sleeping Nia while Rena, Mio, and Aya were walking beside him.

Aya looked around and hoped that Naruto didn't get angry with her for asking something he might not have wanted to answer, "Naruto what happened to Mikoto?"

"She felt like she wasn't helping the harem for some reason so she left." Naruto said getting asked questions from everyone except Lala and Nia, "She's fine I have a clone following her so she can let out some steam now lets get home and rest we've got the third and fourth rounds tomorrow."

With that the group left unaware of what changes were going to happen them soon.

* * *

Team Rocket HQ

* * *

"So that kid I had you following is a pokegirl tournament huh?" The fat man asked. "Yes sir."

"Good in the last round I want you to take every last the pokegirl."

James looked around and decided to ask a question that was bothering him, "How are we suppose to do it by ourselves sir?"

"You don't take double the amount of team Rocket agents then the people at the matches."

With that Jessie and James bowed before doing what they were told to do.

* * *

Unknown Place

* * *

"Two days it's going to happen I can't wait it's been so long since I've seen it."

* * *

Another Unknown Place

* * *

"I will protect you all I promise."

* * *

A Lab

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want because once I've done this there is no go back."

Looking over the figure nodding causing the other to nod before doing as the second figure asked.

Taking a deep breath the figure felt the change began to happen, _'I love you all.'_


	6. Legendaries and Capture

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Sorry I've taken so long to put any stories out but five minute shows have been kicking my ass so please forgive me, it should get better when summer break comes around.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Legendaries and Capture

**

* * *

**Tiffania sat on the balcony of the room she shared with Naruto before turning around to see Lala smiling at her while her newest pokegirl looked down at the ground shyly when she turned her gaze upon her. "Okay first we need to give you a name unless you like the name you already have that is."

"I don't mind the name useless mistress actually I'm fine with it." The elf said hoping she didn't anger Tiffania. "Well I'm not that is not a name for an elf so we'll call you Lily since that was the first flower my mother showed me when I was little."

With that Tiffania looked into the eyes of the elf and saw nothing except for raw fear something she remembered all too well, it was at that moment that she decided she would put her fate in the hands of her pokegirls and reveal to them her heritage. Tiffania took a deep breath before taking off her hat revealing to Lala and Lily her ears which she had been slightly ashamed of since her mother had died though that was slowly changing thanks to Naruto.

"I know you must be confused but the truth is I'm not from this world I'm actually half elf half human." Tiffania admitted to the two causing Lala to stare at her dumbly while a thought went through Lily's mind, '_I wonder if she's really an elf like she claims then…'_

Quickly Lily jumped toward Tiffania then slowly but sensually rubbed one of Tiffania's ears causing her to moan before leaning against her. '_She's telling the truth all elves' ears are sensitive and she's obviously no different.' _

"What did you do to?" Lala asked as she looked at how content Tiffania looked. "Simple we elves have sensitive ears which if rubbed caringly can bring us to the brink of an orgasm."

Intrigued by what she'd just heard Lala moved to the unoccupied ear before mimicking what Lily was doing, this continued for three minutes before Tiffania gasped then falling limp worried something bad had happened to her follow elf Lily leaned Tiffania's head back to see a dazed look in her eyes. Looking over to her new harem sister for an explanation Lala explained that Tiffania would be fine before propping her tamer up against the wall then giving her a small kiss which Lily copied although quickly.

A couple minutes later Tiffania awoke to see Lily fumbling with her thumbs while Lala smiling at her which made her happy since it meant that they didn't hate her for what she was; standing up Tiffania took a shaky step toward them only to realize that her thighs were sticky and her legs wobbly. Tiffania looked to her pokegirls for an explanation but both turned away from her blushing madly before deciding it would be best to tell a little white lie which was they told her that they didn't mind she was an elf and she passed out in excitement.

Slightly skeptical Tiffania chose to let it go though that might not have been the case if she'd seen the twinkle in both girls' eyes which disappeared when Lily began to talk, "I actually thought you were an elf queen when you took your hat off mistress."

Seeing she was confused both girls grabbed her by the hand then drug her into the room where Naruto was playing with Nia's breasts from behind while the others sat on Tiffania's bed talking. Looking around the room Lala found Naruto's pokedex then searched through it before finding the entry she was looking for.

**ELFQUEEN, the Regal Forest Queen Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Plant/Magic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Caretaker of forests, ruler among elves. Lands an ElfQueen and a team of Elves cultivate have a 220% crop yield; however they make poor pets in urban areas and rapidly sicken in polluted regions.  
Libido: Average to High (can become Extreme with Tamers they are emotionally attached to)  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Plant, Ground, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Dark, Fighting  
Attacks: Power Bolt, Dazzle, Reflect, Heal, Command Plants, Summon (Elf-types save for Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens), Rose Whip, Wood Tower, Grass Floor, Lance  
Enhancements: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, Enhanced Hearing (x4)  
Disadvantages: Takes double damage from Fire attacks.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Elf (orgasm)**

"And you thought that I was one I'm flattered." Tiffania said as she blushed at Nia's loud moaning.

Once he was finished with Nia, Naruto laid his alpha's head on the pillow before addressing his harem. "Alright everybody Mikoto is doing some soul searching but she promised she'd be back so don't worry about her, with that said Rena you're going to be fighting though I'll make sure when you do you'll have a fight that's favorable. Now let's get some sleep we have two more rounds to go through tomorrow."

With that everyone headed to bed except Lala and Lily who sat at the end of Tiffania's bed while talking about their tamer and more importantly why she hadn't tamed them either of them yet, seeing they wouldn't able to come to a conclusion Lala woke Naruto up before dragging him out to the balcony. "Naruto do you know why Tiffania hasn't tamed us yet?"

Halfway sleep Naruto's eyes shot open when he realized exactly who was talking to him and more importantly what they were talking about, "She doesn't really know exactly what taming is but don't worry I'll explain it to her tomorrow."

Once he'd answered their question the two let Naruto go back to bed while they stayed on the balcony and finished their conversation, "I'm sure once Master Naruto explains to Mistress Tiffania what taming is she'll take care of us."

"I'm sure she will to but I have an idea that I'm sure you'll love and I know Tiffania will love even more." Lala said as she led Lily back into the room before they took their spots next to the sleeping Tiffania. "Are you sure this will be ok I don't want us to get in trouble?"

Lily waited for Lala's answer only to find the plot bunny had already gone to sleep cuddling against their tamers chest. '_Maybe she won't be upset I just hope Lala knows what she's doing I'd hate for Mistress Tiffania to leave just like he did.'_

* * *

Naruto's Dream

* * *

_Naruto found himself standing in the stadium about to receive the prizes for winning the pokegirl tournament only to watch as his pokegirls along with all the other pokegirls in that stadium vanish when a red beam hit them almost as if they'd been captured. Confused Naruto watched as Tiffania ran toward him saying something that he was able to make out since there was no audio in fact the whole scene had no audio._

'_It will happen like this unless you put a stop to it.' A voice said from behind Naruto causing him to swing around to see a pokegirl with grey skin and hair that came down to her shoulders, she also had a long tail which had a knot at the end of it._

"_What do you mean how do you know this will happen?" Naruto asked while looking at the girl noticing she didn't have her eyes open and was floating, 'Because I'm here to stop it.'_

_Naruto moved back slightly from the pokegirl assuming she was dangerous until he felt otherwise. 'I know who you are or more like where you've come from.'_

"_Enough of these games it's obvious your some type of powerful pokegirl the question is who are you?" Naruto asked as the pokegirl moved toward him before nuzzling his cheek with hers. 'I'm Moan and I would like your help you see even though I am here I cannot do this alone as two others who could do great damage to me if they team up are here as well.'_

_Naruto started to ask what she was talking about when images and knowledge flashed through his mind allowing him access to the information Moan herself knew. "Macavity and Jenova are the ones that are here, wait how do I know this."_

'_I've given you some of the knowledge that I possess on the two of them.' Moan explained. "So if these two are as powerful as the info you gave me how can I help you?"_

_Moan floated away from Naruto then turned her gaze to the frozen Tiffania before pointing at her, 'I am the most powerful psychic pokegirl and as such I can see what it is you have inside of you just as I can see your childhood and what you had to endure. Most look for reasons to become or do evil though you had the best opportunity to and no one could have blamed you yet you stayed true to yourself, forgave them, all the while never letting your demon win. For years I thought humans were weak-willed and therefore needed to be protected yet you show up when I read your mind for the first time I thought it was a trick so I followed you to find out if I was right._

_Then you met her someone from another world like you and instead of taking advantage of her you've helped her learn this world while making your pokegirls the best they can be.'_

_Naruto stared in shock at the psychic goddess since he couldn't believe what she'd just said, "Hey don't worry about it just tell me which one you want me to deal with and I'll help you."_

_Smiling Moan suggested that he deal with Jenova since she wasn't a legendary though with that said Moan asked for not Naruto not to serious hurt or injure her when they fought, not wanting to lie to his new ally Naruto promised he would do his best causing Moan to kiss him lovingly, slightly surprising Naruto who returned the kiss while stroking her tail which rose into his touch._

'_Thank you for agreeing to help me without you I wouldn't have a chance of stopping them both.' Moan said once she finished mewing from Naruto's touch._

_With one final kiss Moan disappeared allowing Naruto to go back to his original dreams._

The next morning Naruto got up followed by his harem then moved to wake up Tiffania but was stopped by Lala who suggested that they let Tiffania sleep which Naruto didn't think was a good idea though that changed when Lala explained to him that she could teleport causing Naruto agree and head out with his girls following him.

* * *

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

Once they were gone Lala made her way to Tiffania then placed her middle and index finger to Tiffania's forehead before waking up Lily who rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. "Lala what is it?"

"Remember what we talked about last night well we are going to do it since Naruto and the others are gone." Lala said before disappearing right in front of Lily's eyes.

Shocked since she didn't know Lala could teleport Lily got out of bed only to fall down in surprise when Lala reappeared in front of her holding a white sleeveless dress that had tiny holes from top to bottom. "What is that?"

Ignoring her harem sister Lala moved to Tiffania then positioned her into a sitting position before taking off her green dress revealing that she didn't wear any undergarments, surprised at how large Tiffania's breasts were Lala slipped the white dress on Tiffania before laying her back down. With that finished she turned back to Lily who had her arms folded over her own chest while glaring at her tamers. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing but I have a question you moved her a lot so why hasn't she woken up after all of that?" Lily asked while Lala smiled at her, "That my friend is my little secret."

After she answered Lily's question she went into the bathroom and got a bowl of warm water along with a sponge then put it at the end of the bed she then touched Tiffania's head with her two fingers again though this time her eyes fluttered open. Lala directed Lily toward the bowl of water as she placed both her middle and index fingers on Tiffania's temples and rubbed them slowly which relaxed her while using her psychic powers to stimulate her mind. Lily looked at the bowl of water then back at Lala who gave her a nod which Lily shook her head at. "Lily I said you won't get in trouble now take the sponge slowly wash her legs."

Not wanting to risk a conflict with her new harem sister Lily took the sponge out of the water then rung it out before moving the damp sponge up Tiffania's legs causing the half elf to shiver. Seeing the content look on Tiffania's face Lily moved the sponge further up her legs albeit slowly until she was washing Tiffania's inner thighs while Lala moved her hands down to Tiffania's neck rubbing circles on the sides of her neck.

Tiffania opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a moan as Lily moved the damp sponge further toward her womanhood she wondered what happened to the shy elf she'd captured just yesterday only to feel her shoulders being rubbed the same way her neck and temples had been.

Looking to her harem sister Lala gave Lily a sharp nod before moving her hands under the dress and began to massage Tiffania's breasts while Lily moved the sponge to Tiffania's pussy then put slight pressure on it as she rubbed it causing Tiffania's body to rise off the bed, seeing that her pokegirls weren't going to stop Tiffania gather all her strength just to try and find out why they were doing this, "Lala, LLLL-Lily what are you two doing?"

"Well mistress Tiffania, Lala thought it would be a good idea to show you what you'll have to do to us so that we don't go feral and I chose to join in because you're an elf like me plus you chose to have me when my other tamer wanted nothing to do with me." Lily answered as she continued to gain confidence from Tiffania' moaning, "That's right plus with every orgasm you cause there's a chance I might evolve into a Snugglebunny while Lily might evolve into a ElfQueen wouldn't that be nice."

"YYYY-e-ssss nic-eeeee but how many times do IIIII have to tame you two?" Tiffania asked shakily. "Well Lily not that much at least until she becomes emotionally attached to you which if it goes at this rate will be by next month while I know I won't be able to get enough of you."

Tiffania wanted to say more but had her mouth covered by Lala's mouth while the now increasingly daring elf put her finger inside Tiffania causing her to squirm as Lala's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. Looking up at her tamer Lily rolled the dress up then looked at Tiffania's soaked womanhood before putting her thumb and index finger on the nub squeezing it softly causing Tiffania to cum violently onto her fingers.

Feeling her tamer shake then suddenly relax Lala broke off the kiss and looked at Lily who had a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry Lala I don't know why I did that it's like I just got…" Lily started only to be cut off by her sheepish harem sister, "Inspired yeah that's my fault."

Once Lala was done laughing at the puzzled on Lily's face the two helped their still shaken and now completely red faced tamer into a sitting position, Lala grabbed her normal dress then handed it to her while Lily kept her arms around her so she wouldn't fall back. After Tiffania was completely over the high she looked sternly or at least attempted to at both girls who were worried (Lily) and smiling (Lala) respectively.

"Alright you two even though I believe you with the taming I will talk to Naruto to find out everything I don't know." Tiffania said as she put her normal green dress on though she did turn so her back was facing them causing Lala to pout. "Now what do I do with this in fact where did you two get this from."

"Just throw it on the bed we have to go otherwise we'll miss Naruto and his pokegirls fight." Lala said in a hurry before grabbing Tiffania and Lilly's hands then teleporting to the stadium.

* * *

At the Stadium

* * *

Naruto watched as the third round neared the end with his being the last match; he looked out to see if Tiffania had made only to find the three seats he'd save for them empty so he turned to address his harem. "Alright today is going to be the toughest two rounds since we happened to get paired up in my opinion the two toughest challengers in this tournament."

With that the group walked out to the ring to find Lala, Lily, and an incredibly red Tiffania clapping for them. As Naruto and his harem settled in he looked across the ring to see his opponent a red head girl with blue eyes whose name was Brittany Perez staring back fiercely at him, almost reminding him of an angry Tsunade. Deciding to make a statement Brittany threw out her pokeball which revealed a pokegirl with blue skin, a turtle shell that covered her shoulders and blue hair that reached the back of her neck.

**BLASTITS, the Humping and Pumping Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: vegetarian, seafood  
Role: firefighting, hydration  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Flash Flood, Go Down, Wet Jet, Quickturn  
Enhancements: Increased Lung Capacity, Increased Water Capacity, Armored Shell, Purify Water, Vaporous Aura  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Whoretortle (normal)**

Deciding he didn't want to use Rena unless he absolutely had to Naruto turned to Nia who looked surprising pumped to face the last evolution of the Squiritty so he gave her the go ahead. The ref stepped in between the two pokegirls before announcing that this was the final match of the third round then gave the signal that the match had started while moving out of the way.

Eyeing her opponent's pokegirl Brittany ordered her Blastits whose name is Beth to use low level water gun to attack Nia, hearing this Naruto yelled for Nia to move which she did before using her sap powder bring down Beth's power. Unfazed by some of her power leaving her Beth used her water gun again though this time she turned up the pressure thus allowing her to hit Nia in the stomach sending her flying backwards before landing at Naruto's feet.

Now that she had the advantage Brittany ordered Beth to attack Nia with her complete water gun as she called it, only to watch her pokegirl jump in front of with her back turned to their opponents. Looking up Brittany saw the rage on Beth's face as she turned to face her opponents once more. "How dare you attack Brittany?"

Nia who was now back on her feet watched as the enraged Blastits charged her ignoring her tamer's pleas to calm down and listen to her, now that her opponent had lost her temper she had more options as to how she could fight. Expertly using her vine whip Nia pulled Beth's feet out from under her causing her to land on her back with a loud thump, knowing she had the advantage Nia made her move toward Beth only to halt when she watched her retreat into her shell. "Smart move attacking Beth when she was standing near me but when she comes back out it will be the end for both of you."

Ignoring the cocky female tamer Naruto remembered the pokedex said that a Blastits shell was incredibly tough which meant that as long as she stayed in there Nia couldn't really do anything that is until a thought hit him. "Nia no more physical attacks from now you'll be using air born attacks starting with lust dust."

Brittany's eyes when she heard what Naruto said to his venuswhore before trying to alert her pokegirl, "Beth come out now and move!"

Not allowing Beth the chance to get out of her shell Nia did as she was told by Naruto and covered the whole ring with lust dust, once Beth was out of her shell Naruto could see the look of want in not only her eyes but Brittany's as well. Beth turned away from her opponent before running toward Brittany who was waiting with open arms as well as a kiss while grope each other.

In the stands Tiffania looked on bewildered at what had just happened, which apparently didn't go unnoticed by Lala who was quickly to answer the growing question on her mistress' mind. "Tiffania I know what you're thinking and what happened was Nia used her lust dust."

"What's lust dust?" Tiffania asked, "It's an attack that plant pokegirls have that can make anyone who breathes it in lust after someone."

Making it clear to the ref that Nia could easily defeat Beth at anytime, the ref gave the first battle to Naruto before ordering that both tamers release their next pokegirls. The two did as they were ordered though it was tougher for Brittany seeing as how she had to fight through the pleasure she was feeling at the hands of her extremely horny Blastits.

Naruto decided that now was the best time to have Rena fight since the best case scenario for him was she won and he could use Aya to start off the next round, the worst scenario was Rena not only lost but got crushed causing her to doubt herself while he has to use Aya this round it was at that point he realized that even with Mikoto he still needed a couple more pokegirls. Pushing that thought out of his mind he waited to see what type of opponent Rena would be facing.

Naruto stared at the pokegirl in front of her who turned to her mistress then touched both of them on the foreheads effectively stopping their out of control lust before turning back to Naruto and Rena. As Naruto looked over the pokegirl before him he noticed she had purple hair which was shoulder length, yellow eyes, DD-cup breast along with hips that fit her perfect frame which Naruto guess was about 6'4'.

Naruto took out his pokedex while the crowd murmured about the pokegirl standing in the ring.

**SEDUCA, The Femme Fatale Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human /Anamorphic (reptile) Metamorph  
Element: Poison  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Human foods  
Role: Toxicology Specialist  
Libido: Very High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Male populace  
Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic, Steel  
Attacks: Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Gummi Tongue, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Warm Embrace, Poison Cloud*  
Enhancements: Complete control of poisonous body, Enhanced strength (x5) High Flexibility, Poison Synthesis, Warm Blooded  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Arbust (delta bond + orgasm)**

Brittany looked up at her pokegirl who returned the smile loving while Brittany redirected her attention to Naruto. "You got lucky in the first match I thought Beth might have trouble with your venuswhore that's my fault I underestimated your pokegirl though that doesn't matter seeing as how none of your pokegirls are strong enough to deal with Stacy."

Naruto ignored the arrogant trainer instead choosing to focus on her pokegirl who'd moved herself behind her tamer and started to massage her shoulders while she mocked Naruto that is until the ref signal that it was time to start the match. Rena gave Naruto a quick kiss before moving out to face her opponent who wasted no time in hitting Rena with a venom spit which dropped Rena to her knees.

Seeing she had the advantage Stacy moved to tackle Rena only to be dodged then hit in the face by a full blast of water from Rena which put Stacy on her back. Feeling that she was in trouble Stacy transformed her lower body into her snake form which allowed her to move toward Rena with twice her normal speed. Grabbing Rena tightly Stacy wrapped her body completely around Rena then gave her a warm embrace causing Rena to lean closer to the Medusa who was letting her lust poison out onto Rena.

Seeing she was in trouble Naruto yelled out to keep her focused only to be ignored by his entranced pokegirl, with her opponent on the ropes Stacy slowly licked the Boobkini on her neck and over her breasts before using her hypnotize to bring Rena under her control. Brittany laughed as Stacy commanded Rena to forfeit the match which she did happy to do as her current mistress asked of her thus evening the score, it was only after Stacy had released her hold on Rena that she'd realized what she'd done and slowly walked back to Naruto who hugged her then whispered something in her ear causing her to smile before making her way back to Mio who began checking her injuries.

Naruto smiled as Aya appeared in front of him ready to battle causing Brittany to take out her ball to release her next pokegirl when the sound of a voice coming from a blimp over head to catch everyone's attention. "Excuse us for interrupting your little tournament but don't worry once we have your pokegirls you can continue."

With pokeball began flying out of tamers hands, bags, pockets where ever they were at the blimp began to suck them into it while pokegirls who were out of their pokeballs began being hit with red beams and brought into the blimp as though they were being captured. Naruto watched as Lala and Lily grabbed onto Tiffania only to be absorbed by the beam, quickly Naruto grabbed Aya who was completely caught off guard before running back to the others only watch them suffer the same fate as Tiffania's pokegirl. Still with Aya in hand Naruto dashed toward the back hoping a roof would give Aya protection though he was unable to find out as he felt his arms loose the weight they were carrying.

Naruto watched as the blimp took the last of the pokegirls then took off the way it came, seeing tamers yelling at each other and yelling for no reason Naruto knew that staying here would only cause problems so he grabbed a sadden Tiffania before making his way out of the stadium. "Naruto what happened why did they take them away."

Naruto turned to calm Tiffania but stopped when he heard two sets of laughter coming from above them, deciding he wanted to check it out he told Tiffania to stay here to which she shook her head then grabbed his arm so they he could leave. Seeing that he had no choice Naruto picked her up before dashing up the side of the building, when he reached the top he found two pokegirls from what he could see with their backs facing him. "Hey you two are the ones that caused this aren't you?"

The two turned around causing Naruto to see when he realized that his dream last night wasn't a dream that it had been real for the only reason he knew the two pokegirls that stood in front of him was because of the dream he'd had. "Well a human noticed that we were here how interesting."

Ignoring her he eyed the one who just spoken to him, she stood 7'6' the fur that covered her was red and orange, hair far wilder then Naruto which was went halfway down her back, a long tail which rested on the ground, and finally E-cup breasts which were covered by the leather outfit she wore. "I knew you'd be here Macavity you to Jenova."

Naruto turned his attention away from the chuckling cat woman toward Jenova who dark grey skin, white hair, from what Naruto could tell nice hips, DD-cup breasts along with glowing white eyes. "Really human you knew we would be here how."

Naruto didn't answer instead he moved Tiffania directly behind him as he stared down the two pokegirls who looked interested in the human before them, that is until Macavity began to growl loudly following her gaze Jenova soon realized what it was that had ticked her sex partner off it could be summed up in one word Moan. "What are you doing here?"

'_I was here to stop the pokegirls from being captured though it seems I was too late._' Moan explained telepathic abilities. "That's right you were to light maybe your getting on in your old age Moan."

"Enough you two know what happened tell us now and we'll get out of your hair and let you go back to whatever it is you were doing." Naruto said causing Jenova's eyes to glow even whiter. "You dare command us."

Jenova quickly launched a ghost blade at Naruto only to watch as it stopped inches from his heart floating in mid-air. '_No we don't have to fight tell her Macavity._'

"Sorry sis if my girl wants you dead." Macavity said before teleporting behind Moan and tossing her away.

Jenova quickly flew toward Naruto then used her telekinesis to throw him and Tiffania off the building, looking up Naruto saw Jenova smirking down at him evilly which he responded to by growling at her until he realized that Tiffania had fallen off the roof as well. Naruto looked around until a groan from behind him alerted him to Tiffania who was lying on the ground unconscious, quickly he ran over to check on her and was relieved to find she only had a small knot on her hit where she must have hit it.

Naruto felt his anger rise and with the power of the kyuubi, so he quickly created a clone before directing it to take Tiffania to a safe place until this was over. Surprised when she saw a copy of one of blondes carrying the other away this surprise turned into worry when the blonde who'd disrespected her appeared right in fight of her with frightful red eyes.

* * *

With Moan

* * *

Moan forced her legendary sister back into the ground with her psychic powers then turned to see Naruto and Tiffania thrown off the building. Worried Moan went to help only to be hit in the back of the head with a large boulder which sent her to the ground with Macavity floating over her. Knowing the legendary psychic wasn't finished Macavity just waited while glancing at Jenova who actually seemed to be working against the human. "He must be something if Jenova's actually using power."

Macavity wondered out loud only to be slapped silly by a knotted tail which sent her flying backwards. Moan flew until she was directly over Macavity who smirked from her spot on the ground since she could see the frustration on her 'sister's face'. "Well well for a pokegirl that doesn't like to hurt people you are sure doing a good job of it."

'_Stop Macavity I don't want to fight you neither does Naruto can't you see that now please stop Jenova._' Moan asked as Macavity got back to her feet. "Hey your preaching to the choir but when Jenova is in that mood what can I say."

Moan shook her head unbelievably at Macavity though it wasn't the first time the legendary cat pokegirl had always confused Moan more than any other creature in the world. '_Then stand down and let me handle Jenova_.'

Macavity's answer was to teleport behind Moan who was waiting for it and caught Macavity with her telekinesis causing the feline pokegirl to chuckle nervously at the look in Moan's eyes.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Jenova stood in front of Naruto not sure what to make of him for some reason her weaker attacks weren't working on him, so she'd decided to hit him with a larger attack causing a red aura to surround him. Jenova tried to use her telekinesis on Naruto again only to find he wasn't moving like he was last time, worried moved to him and grabbed him to absorb his power only to her hands burnt by the aura that was surrounding him.

Angered her attacks weren't working Jenova summoned two more then slashed Naruto only to have the red aura repel her blades again which baffled her again. Annoyed that he wasn't getting his questions answered Naruto closed the short distance himself and the pokegirl before grabbing her roughly by the neck ignoring the gasp of air Jenova tried to take. "Now I know you know where they took our pokegirls and if you don't tell me right now I will kill you."

Jenova not believing this supposed human had enough power to kill her even though the power he was letting off was incredible she tried to teleport away from him only to find her powers weren't working, seeing now that she was in trouble Jenova used her aura barrier to put some space between herself and Naruto. "I'm intrigued with your power human it's unlike anything I've ever felt."

Naruto smirked which revealed to Jenova his fangs before using his enhanced speed to slash at her with chakra claw.

* * *

With Moan

* * *

Moan shook off her dizziness only to have a force which hit her stomach putting her on the ground, looking up she saw an equal bruised Macavity smirking back at her. Moan got to her feet her eyes glowing blue as a field of blue energy surround her in the form of a ball, allowing her smirk to grow Macavity hovered over the ground slightly while letting her own energy which was red surround her.

The two eyed one another before charging each other which ended in a clash of red and blue energy thus sending shockwaves throughout the entire city. Once the light died down a heavily swaying Moan was left standing over a downed Macavity who appeared to be snoring as though she was asleep. Seeing that her sister wasn't getting back up Moan turned when she heard a yell of pain from behind her remembering that Naruto was fighting Jenova she used the last bit of her power to teleport to the battle.

When she arrived she noticed Naruto was surrounding by a red power that made her feel very uneasy while Jenova was kneeling while cover a scar that was on her chest which was now revealed. Jenova realized that she couldn't fight whatever Naruto was and planned to make a retreat only to watch as the aura around him dissipated until it completely disappeared. "What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored her as he looked at Moan who was basically out on her feet, "Tell me now what happened to our pokegirls and you along with Macavity can leave."

"Team Rocket took them to their base which is north of here." Jenova answered while staring at Naruto intense though not to provoke his wrath. Seeing that Moan was about to collapse Naruto waved Jenova off who quickly teleported to Macavity.

The moment she felt Jenova leave Moan collapsed expecting to hit the ground only to find herself in a pair of strong arms instead, opening her eyes she saw Naruto smiling down at her as she closed her eyes. Knowing he couldn't leave her here Naruto picked Moan up bridal style then made his way to were his clone was taking care of Tiffania.

As Naruto ran he looked down at Moan and saw way Macavity was one of the strongest pokegirls around if the wounds from Moan were any indication, when Naruto got to the building were Tiffania was he found his clone tending to the still unconscious half elf. Deciding he needed to move quickly in order to find Tiffania's pokegirls as well as his own Naruto had the clone put Tiffania on his back before dispelling itself.

Once everything was set Naruto began heading toward where their pokegirls were being held while all the while trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of Tiffania's large breasts against his back. As Naruto took off he headed into the forest then jumped onto the branches which increased his speed while making sure Tiffania wasn't being hit.

* * *

Team Rocket HQ

* * *

Jessie and James were relaxing in the VIP room in which their boss had told them to go after he saw all the pokegirls they had stolen the two were on an all time high as this was the first time they had actually gotten stolen pokegirls back to headquarters. "Finally we are getting the respect we deserve savior this moment Jessie it's the first of many."

"I don't know James something just feels weird I just can't put my finger on it like we've made a mistake." Jessie explained while James just waved her off, "I'm surprised you weren't one to go soft."

James laughed as he mocked his long time partner who simply ignored him before leaning back further on the recliner, maybe she was worried about nothing since once they started to break the captured pokegirls of their loyalty for their tamers they would be long to team rocket no matter if the tamers somehow find them.

"I guess your right but don't mock me James or bad things might happen." Jessie warned causing James to put his hands up submissively.

* * *

With the Pokegirls

* * *

The moment they were released from whatever captured them Nia quickly took her role as alpha and gathered her harem sisters along with Tiffania's harem before taking to a somewhat secluded spot away from all the other pokegirls. "Alright it looks like we've been stolen from our respective tamers but if I know Naruto he should be on his way to get us right now so there is no reason to worry."

"But what if he doesn't know where we are?" Mio questioned. "Then he will find us."

The group of pokegirls turned when they heard the sound of Mikoto's voice, seeing that the voice came from the shadows Mio asked her to come out which Mikoto did much to the surprise of her harem sister's. "Mikoto what happened to you?"

This was the question on the minds of everyone that knew Mikoto as she now looked more human with the same human features except for the small horns on her forehead, the cow ears and cow tail. Mio looked her friend up and down surprised at the change then rushed her before throwing herself into Mikoto's chest which she noticed had become a good deal smaller though if what she was feeling was right Mikoto was full of milk and had the same size bust as Aya and Rena.

Hugging her favorite harem sister back Mikoto made her way to the others before explaining what happened, "First off I'm no longer a Milktit as you can see now I am a Mooncalf as I evolved with help from a local professor. Once I evolved I was incredibly tired so I went to sleep and when I woke up I was here."

As Mikoto explained how she ended up in the holding cell a man with a large R on his shirt walked up to the front of the cage holding the pokegirls before explaining what was going on, "Enough you pokegirls listen up we are your new masters and you will respect us or else."

"You can't tell us what to do only our tamers can do that." A Dildorina said before charging the bars with Nia doing the same only to be shocked with electricity before being thrown back. "Would anyone else want to try anything please try this cage is designed to keep you all in no matter what your abilities."

Aya moved to the unconscious Venuswhore before putting her head on her lap so that she would be comfortable. "Oh and as for what we are going to do to you."

The man laugh as he pulled out a large gun before pointing it at the unconscious Dildorina then shot a beam out which hit the Dildorina causing her to evolve into a Dildoqueen right in front of their eyes. "We plan on evolving all of you before forcing you to serve us."

Hearing this brought a gasp from all the pokegirls since they didn't want to evolve unless it was time to naturally or their tamers wanted them to though it seemed as they had no choice as the man aimed the weapon at another victim.

* * *

**Make sure to review and I should have another chapter done to a different story soon.**


	7. Long Live The Queen

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls

"Human/Pokegirl talking"

'_Human/Pokegirl thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"_Moan Talking"_

**Okay I know some feel Naruto and Moan not being able to stop what happened even though Moan knew it was coming is odd. However just because you know something is coming doesn't always mean you can stop it. Also Macavity and Jenova aren't exactly pushovers another thing Macavity and Jenova might not have attacked if Moan wasn't there as chaos would have assured they just didn't want Moan to stop what was going to happen.**

**Oh its Spring Break for my only have to leave the house for my internship which is Wednesday and Thursday so I'm going to TRY to update every story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Retrieval and The Pokegirl Who Would Be Queen**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the prone forms of Tiffania and Moan, the two would be alright though Moan would take a lot longer to recover than Tiffania unless Mio healed her. The real problem was at dawn he would infiltrate the hideout where his and Tiffania's pokegirls were being held. Naruto was going to wait but decided the longer he went that route, the more time the pokenappers would have to hurt them.

Leaving, the tent Naruto sat in front of the fire he'd started a couple of hours ago. The surroundings in the forest bothered him a great deal, the biggest being he hadn't seen a single pokegirl since he entered the forest. As Naruto contemplated his thoughts a noise from behind him, caused Naruto to draw his kunai only to see Tiffania stumble out of the tent completely disorientated. Quickly Naruto moved in her front of her just in time to catch her as she fell, eventually Tiffania regained her wits about her. Looking around Tiffania found herself in the arms of friend resulting in a blush from the blonde half elf.

"How are you feeling Tifa does your head still hurt?" Naruto asked gazing into Tiffania's own blue eyes.

"Yes but I can manage, Naruto thank you." Tiffania responded as Naruto decided to continue holding her while bring her up to speed.

"Tifa at dawn I'm going to retrieve our pokegirl's." Naruto explained while Tiffania narrowed her eyes in thought as she remembered what happened.

"I'm coming with you."

"No I hate to say this but you'd slow me down with your concussion. Besides didn't you notice the pokegirl lying next to you? She's a legendary one of the most powerful pokegirls to ever be created and I need you to keep watch over her until I get back."

Tiffania was saddened by what Naruto said though she knew it was the truth there was little she could do with her unperfected void power. Her mood changed as Naruto rubbed the side of her face softly while staring into her eyes, the way she imaged a friend of hers would one day. After that the two didn't say anything more they simply watched the sun rise with Naruto holding Tiffania. Once they'd finished watching the sun, Naruto released Tiffania before gathering all his gear. Taking Tiffania by the hand Naruto missed her blush as he led her into the tent where Moan lay still unconscious.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be alright?" Tiffania asked as she moved to Moan's side.

"She will be in time though you can see she won't be able to defend herself until she's healed. It'll be up to you to protect her Tifa." Naruto said with Tiffania giving him a look of surprise followed by a look of sheer determination.

"I will Naruto you can count on me."

Tiffania ready to take the challenge her best friend gave her, watched stunned as Naruto kneeled in front of her then without any warning placed his lips on her forehead causing a full blush to spread across Tiffania's face.

"I know you will Tifa I believe in you."

With that Naruto left the tent, the moment he was out he created twenty clones. Once the clones had their orders they vanished into the trees while Naruto took off toward his destination. Leaping from tree to tree he noticed skeletons littered the ground forcing him to make the decision to go higher into the trees. Ten minutes pasted as Naruto traveled he noticed the number of skeletons kept growing leading him to believe the people who'd taken his pokegirls had a lot of practice.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto came upon a large building which he noticed had guards armed with odd weapons, never the less Naruto leapt from a branch onto the side of the building before making his way to the side of the building. Once he found the door Naruto jumped in front of it, only to hear a loud bang then feel something hit his shoulder. Looking down Naruto noticed whatever hit him went into his shoulder, ignoring this Naruto rounded to see a man pointing something at him.

Deciding to go on the offense Naruto attacked grabbing the man by the arm and slamming him into the door face first knocking him out. As the Kyuubi healed him, Naruto noticed the door had a machine with a handprint on it, so he dragged the man's limp body and put his hand on the machine which beeped green causing the door to open. Naruto tossed the man into the forest then henged into him, once in Naruto calmly made his way down a corridor only to be stopped by a man dressed like he was.

"You… were in the last meeting?" The man asked which Naruto shook his head yes to.

"Then what the hell were they doing don't they know if we don't move these pokegirls soon their stock value is going to go…"

"Through the roof," Naruto answered.

"In the toilet, hey let me know if you hear anything I want to know the instant they sell the pokegirls to the highest bidder. They are selling right?"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders hoping the man would by his act, since he seemed to be good friends with his henge. The man looked at his watch before rolling his eyes and looking back to Naruto.

"Good to see you call me if we're still on for basketball."

With the man was out the door, leaving Naruto to once again look for the pokegirls. After twenty minutes of searching multiple rooms, Naruto got an idea which hopefully could help him. The next person Naruto saw was a man holding something large as he laughed his way down the hall.

"Hey I got assigned to help with the pokegirls but I don't know where they are." Naruto said as the man pat him on the shoulder.

"You must be new but you're in luck it's me your helping so follow me." The solider said as he continued down the hall.

"So what does that thing do?"

"I thought they were supposed to full you in beforehand." The solider said.

"I guess that's why I don't have the weapon and you do."

"Very well it forces the pokegirls to evolve even if it's against their will. Another neat feature is it has all of the evolution stones in it."

Naruto's eyes widen as he stopped himself from killing the man, since they had arrived at the cells holding the pokegirls. The solider slapped Naruto on the shoulder drawing his attention, then aimed at Tiffania's Plot Bunny. Naruto moved to stop him but he fired the beam just as Naruto knocked him out. The beam headed toward Lala who had a deer caught in the headlight look, keeping her from teleporting out of harm's way. Just as the beam was about hit Lala however, Lily jumped in front of her taking the hit causing her to glow a bright white.

When the light died down standing in front of Lala was no longer an elf but a pokegirl standing at 6'ft tall with platinum braided hair that reached the middle of her back, her ears were still the same length maybe a little longer finally, instead her usual A-cups she now sported D-cups which she was fondling happily. Wanting to know what his friend's pokegirl just evolved into Naruto aimed his pokedex at hoping to get some answers.

**GARDELFWHOR, the Sexlestial Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Fighting/Magic/Electric  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Fruit, fish, vegetables. Omnivore but prefers to avoid red-meat products.  
Role: Heavenly Warriors  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Water, Rock, Steel, Normal, Dark  
Weak Vs: Ground, Dragon, Poison  
Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Lightning Kick, StonePalm, Double Kick, Drill Kick, Spank, Sexy Hug, Rapid Stroke  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), summon and dismiss armor as needed.  
Evolves: Elf (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
Evolves From: None**

With that mystery solved Naruto dropped his henge and created some clones then directed them to form a line to the exit. Once his clones made the line he unlocked the cage door using the key which was on the man with the ray before instructing the pokegirls to follow the clones. As he watched the pokegirls run out of the cage in a panicked line he was tackled by a green blur, looking down he saw Nia balling and cocking her fist back. Realizing he hadn't dropped his henge when he finally did Nia's fist was inches from his face.

Nia grabbed Naruto in a hug which the ninja returned only to have Aya along with Rena who he noticed also had not been forced to evolve join in as well. Looking past his pokegirls into the cage, Naruto swore he saw two figures moving but couldn't make them out as Lily along with the now shock broken Lala began asking him questions about Tiffania's health.

"Lily and Lala, Tifa's fine she has a slight concussion but when I left her she was completely coherent. Second have any of you seen Mikoto or Mio?" Naruto asked concerned only to have his pokegirls back away from him nervously and turn their attention to the cage.

Hearing a loud sigh Naruto saw a pokegirl with who looked like a normal girl except for the fact she had small horns coming from her forehead, cow ears and a cow tail. Getting back to his feet Naruto stared at the pokegirl, knowing the moment he saw her who she was. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before a smile spread across the face of Naruto, letting her know he was alright with her knew appearance, with this knowledge the pokegirl closed the distance between herself and Naruto then proceeded to lay kiss after kiss on his face.

"Mikoto I'm glad to see you as well." Naruto said between kisses.

Eventually, Naruto was able to get his newly evolved pokegirl off him and started to ask her about her new abilities until he heard something coming from the cage which sounded like someone saying they were sorry. Turning to his harem, who sadly nodded their heads while Mikoto allowed a tear to fall from her eye, indicating to Naruto it had something to do with Mio.

When Naruto turned back he found his instincts were unfortunately right on the money as he saw what looked to him to be a dangerous pokegirl with E-cup breasts, she stood at 6'2 with pink streaks in her black hair which stopped at her lower back, and her eyes were completely black except for the pupil which was white. As Naruto stared at the obviously dark pokegirl he knew he needed to found out exactly what Mikoto and Mio had evolved into, so he turned the pokedex toward Mikoto who gave a smile and a wave.

**MOONCALF, the Psychic Cowgirl Pokégirl  
Type: Near-Human (Bovine)  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: vegetarian  
Role: Strategist and supply coordinator  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Hypno Dance, Quick, Aura Barrier, Disable, Moon Beam, Confusion, Psychic Illusion, Mountain Hold  
Enhancements: Psychic Abilities, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x4), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, can produce at most 15 gallons of milk per day.  
Evolves: None Known  
Evolves From: Milktit (Moon Stone)**

The smile on Naruto's face when he read the pokedex would have put his younger self's smiles to shame. Mikoto's new form meant he could do so many more things in battles with two psychic pokegirls. Excited about what Mikoto, Naruto turned the pokedex to the not so enthusiastic dark pokegirl.

**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal (Infernal)  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Human-style  
Role: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Infernal  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Celestial  
Attacks: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
Enhancements: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Nurse Joy (battle stress)**

Mio was the first thing that came to the mind of Naruto as he looked at the now infernal pokegirl who had her head down clearly ashamed of what she'd become only to get the most pleasant shock of her life when Naruto wrapped her in a hug. Catching her by surprise, Naruto moved back then kissed Mio longingly cause the Night Nurse to feel the way she always did when she was around Naruto which was loved.

As Mio stared at Naruto she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, quickly Mio rounded Naruto as someone fire at his head. However what surprised everyone was the black armor with pink streaks surrounded Mio deflecting the bullet intended for her tamer. Surprised Naruto along with the pokegirls watched as a wing made of the armor shot out before cutting the man down.

Mio turned around to face her sisters and master with the armor which covered the lower half over her face, arms, chest, stomach, hips, butt, and legs. Mio stared at the stun group with her black eyes showing regret at what just happened and tried to explain what happened only to be interrupted by more guards.

"Alright time to go!" Naruto yelled as he balled all the girls using Tiffania's pokeball to ball Lily and Lala.

However when Naruto tried to make Mio return she dodged the beam before spreading her armored wings. Mio then took flight after Naruto scooping him up as she pasted him. Worried Naruto became even more nervous when he noticed Mio flying them toward a steel door that was now closed. Mio seeing she would have no choice but to go through the door cradled Naruto's head into her chest before lowering her own head over him. At this point Mio used one of her wings to guild while the other cut through the steel door rather easily, causing the front of the entrance to cave in crushing hundreds of team Rocket soldiers.

Once they were safe high above the trees Mio let Naruto out from between her armored covered breasts. As the two soared over the trees they noticed the hordes of pokegirls below them running back toward the town they'd been pokenapped from. Remembering what the clearing looked like from when he was staring at the moon the night before Naruto directed his carrier to it.

As Tiffania softly stroked Moan's hair she heard a yell from outside. Rushing out of the tent Tiffania saw Naruto land with an armored clad person who was as tall as he was. Having been worried sick for both Naruto and the pokegirls, Tiffania rushed to Naruto before glomping him while Naruto rubbed her back.

"Mio, Moan is in that tent injured could you please heal her?" Naruto asked from around Tiffania drawing an amused smile from the Night Nurse as she headed toward the tent.

Mio kneeled down next to Moan and began healing the legendary pokegirl. Moan mewed softly as feeling returned to her and the pain which racked her body slowly left her. As Moan was being treated Naruto released the pokegirls, resulting in Tiffania being glomped by Lala and Lily while the latter groped her tamer mercilessly.

'_Well the pokedex did say Gardelfwhors are lusty, guess I'll have to talk to Tiffania about taming sooner than I thought.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the three.

Tiffania on the other hand had no idea what was happening, one minute her arms were spread happy her pokegirls had been returned to her, and the next minute Lala was being kissed deeply by Lily who repeated the action with her. Shocked Tiffania simply stared straight ahead as Lily moved her kisses to Tiffania's neck while tweaking the half elf's nipples through her dress.

Thirty minutes later, Mio came out of the tent making a beeline to the spot next to Naruto, who glanced at her while Moan floated out of the tent. Moan made her way to Tiffania then stared in her eyes then nuzzled Tiffania's cheek with her own, Moan then repeated the process with Naruto. Moan was so preoccupied with Naruto and Tiffania she almost missed the thoughts of people who she could tell wanted revenge against Naruto for freeing the pokegirls heading toward them.

Realizing the danger Naruto, Tiffania, and their pokegirls were in Moan huddled the group together then used her power of teleportation to transport to the place she was before she came to warn Naruto of about what was going to happen. Like a flash Naruto and Tiffania found themselves looking at new surroundings with awe, however before anyone could say anything Rena jumped into the lake they were now standing by.

"Excuse me Moan but where are we? I mean this isn't the same forest we were in a moment ago" Tiffania asked.

'_Your right Tiffania you were in what humans refer to as Ruby League, I've brought us to the Indigo League. Also Tiffania please don't be alarmed at how you are able to hear me even though my lips aren't moving'_ Moan explained causing Tiffania to give her a confused look.

"Tiffania, Moan is the most powerful psychic pokegirl in existence which allows her to read minds that's how she knew what you were thinking just now." Naruto explained giving Tiffania some peace of mind.

With that Naruto decided it would be smart to head to the next down even though the time was different and the continent they were on before was ahead of the one they were currently on. Naruto knew it was time to say goodbye to Moan, so he thanked the legendary pokegirl for putting herself in harm's way to help his friends, however, as Naruto and Tiffania turned to leave, Moan floated around them and into their path.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffania asked as her newly evolved Gardelfwhor moved to protect her.

'_Naruto you understand the respect I have for you, this only grew when you chose to help me instead of running like most would have. Tiffania you cared and watched over me while I was in my weakened state. The reason I've made this decision is I know for a fact all tamers and humans at least from this world would have captured me at my weakest, yet here the two of you are not once did I hear any thoughts from either of you which involved trying to capture me.'_ Moan said as Naruto and Tiffania glanced at one another.

"And when you say you've made this decision you mean what?" Naruto asked.

'_I wish to travel with the two of you.'_

"But the pokedex said that you've never been captured!" Naruto yelled out drawing the attention of the pokegirls.

'_I'm afraid I can't allow myself to be captured Naruto. However I can't deny the two of you fill me with hope for the human race the likes of which I haven't felt in years._'

Naruto started to explain the problems they would have if people saw Moan with them however, Tiffania beat him to the punch.

"Of course we don't mind right Naruto."

Again Naruto began to answer only to be cut off again only this time it was Moan, '_Don't worry Naruto I don't need to eat and I can use my psychic powers to manipulate people in seeing a normal pokegirl or make it as though I'm not even there to other eyes.'_

Realizing he wasn't going to win this battle, Naruto agreed before instructing everyone it was time to go. The group made their way toward the next town thanks to Moan's ability to sense alpha waves with Tiffania and the others in front, while Naruto was behind with Mikoto and Mio who he noticed were acting slightly different toward each other.

"What's wrong, with the two of you did something happen while you were held captive?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the two who tried to avoid eye contact.

"No it's nothing like that we just realized it's going to be different with Mikoto being a Mooncalf instead of a Milktit." Mio explained with Mikoto nodding in agreement.

"Not really I mean even though she won't be as full of milk she'll still need to be milked. Apparently Mikoto's milk in this form won't make you lactate instead it will induce a hypnotic state within anyone who drinks it except for me since I'm her tamer. I will need your help with this once we get to town as I'm planning on testing out by giving a glass of Mikoto's milk to everyone but you."

The two instantly latched onto Naruto as they realized once he was finished with his explanation that just because they had evolved it didn't mean anything was going to change. The walk into town took about twenty minutes mainly because Mikoto kept stopped to graze, Lily kept groping Tiffania, and Rena who was still swimming in the lake next to them was splashing Nia causing her alpha to yell warnings of bad things to come. As they entered the town Naruto was actually quite irritated as all the girls except for Mio, Lala, Aya, and Moan where driving him insane.

Walking through the town the group noticed something was off and though it was faint Naruto felt a force pulling at him. Looking over he noticed Tiffania was also trying to shrug something off as well, it was Moan's reaction which had worried him the most as she refused to float too far into the town. As they looked around the group saw a lot of crimes happening while OfficerJennys and Lawfoxxes were being paid off to allow the crimes to occur.

"Something is wrong with this town." Tiffania explained as she took out her pokeballs and recalled Lily and Lala.

"Your right the question is what?" Naruto questioned recalling his pokegirls as well.

'_There's something that wants to control you in this town.'_ Moan warned as Tiffania used her void powers to place an invisible barrier around herself while Naruto surround himself with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Moan and Tiffania stared at Naruto as they felt the power rolling off him in waves. Neither one had ever felt anything so powerful yet so evil at the same time making them question how Naruto could control it since he himself was such a good person.

'_Naruto you can let Mio out as infernal pokegirls can easily resist an aura such as this.'_ Moan explained as she started floating away from them.

"Wait where are you going," Tiffania asked but Moan was already out of her field of vision.

As the two entered the nearest hotel Naruto asked how much the prices of rooms would cost for a couple of days, his answer was a smirk from the desk clerk.

"It'll be $800 a day sir this is without tax." The clerk said with a sleazy smile.

Naruto smiled as he hooked the cord into his pokedex though he only paid $200 resulting in the smile leaving the face of the clerk.

"Hey buddy you're $500 short."

The clerk said as he looked up into Naruto's eyes only to find they'd turned blood red and his teeth changed into sharp fangs. Gulping the clerk thanked Naruto for paying the actual price before promising to turn himself into his boss for trying to cheat Naruto out of money as he gave Naruto a room key. When the two got up to the room Naruto noticed that it had one large king size bed along with two couches which presented a small problem for the two who glanced at one another then back at the bed.

"You can have it Tifa. I'm a ninja I'm use to not sleeping on beds." Naruto said as the elf discarded her hat showing her ears proudly.

"Its fine Naruto the couch looks comfortable besides I never slept on a bed as comfortable as these couches." Tiffania said as Naruto shook his head no.

Eventually, the two knew neither would be sleeping period at this rate so Naruto suggested sharing, which brought a large blush to Tiffania's face as she thought about sharing a bed with her best friend. With a Hinata like stutter Tiffania agreed causing Naruto to chuckle at her, resulting in the blond elf chasing the ninja around the room in order to make him pay for embarrassing her.

After thirty minutes of horse playing the two decided to look for Moan just in case she needed help so Naruto released Mio and the three took off to find the legendary pokegirl. Once Tiffania made sure they had their pokeballs they left the hotel and headed toward the largest building in the town, as they approached the building Naruto and Tiffania realized the source of whatever the pull was coming from the building which looked as though it was about to collapse on itself.

The three quickly made their way to the side of the building, realizing they couldn't enter the front door Naruto grabbed Mio and Tiffania by the waist then dashed up the side of the building. Once at the top the group entered the building via a vent which Naruto entered first followed by Tiffania with Mio bring up the rear. As they crawled through the vent Naruto noticed the aura of whatever he'd been feeling was neutral, after about five minutes of crawling the group came to the end of the shaft. When they looked through the vent they saw what looked to be the whole two pokegirls and humans' alike bowing in front of what liked to be a pokegirl.

The group noticed she had light green hair which stopped at the back of her shoulder blades she appeared to be 5'4 though it was hard to tell as she was sitting down in what looked to the group as a throne made of leather. They also noticed the pokegirl had a lot of jewelry which consisted of large earrings, gold bracelets, a silver choker, and of a gold and silver necklaces which disappeared between her CC cup breasts.

The pokegirl lifted on of necklace from between her cleavage before twirling the heart-shaped end. Looking up she noticed her subjects looking at her with adorning love and respect with a smirk she clapped her hands five times and man ran before her then kneeled.

"You are the one I chose to keep watch over everything and make sure my rule was absolute. So how have things been proceeding?" The pokegirl asked in a voice which sounded like heaven to her subjects.

"My lady I'm afraid two outsiders have arrived who aren't willing to serve, a man and a woman both blonde with blue eyes. Please give the order and your loyal subjects will crush these problems." The man spoke with sadness in his voice.

The pokegirl placed her necklace back in its original spot then stood up but not before glancing at the vent where Naruto and girls were.

"I will not give an order to hurt them I'm positive once they see the logic of following me they will do so without fail."

"But my lady don't you remember what happened to your predecessors?"

"Yes and they attempted to force followers into servitude. I allow the decision of whether or not you wish to follow me up to all of you."

Looking up at the pokegirl, the man realized his mistake and immediately placed his forehead on the ground in front of the pokegirl.

"Forgive my queen of course you know of what happened to them."

"You are forgiven your weak and scared. Fear not as I will do my best to lead you so long as you are underneath my RULE!" The pokegirl yelled the last part as two whips appeared in her hands one covered in blue flames the other a normal looking whip.

The pokegirl then flicked her wrist causing the flame covered whip to strike the vent where Naruto, Mio, and Tiffania were. The result of this action caused the metal to burn at such a rapid pace Naruto or the girls could do nothing but simply fall to the floor. Cursing himself for letting his guard down Naruto leapt to his feet ready to do protect Mio and Tiffania only to have an orange whip wrapped around his necks while Tiffania suffered the same fate only with a more normal whip.

Seeing her tamer was in trouble Mio jumped to her feet her armor covering her ready to attack the pokegirl only to find the pokegirls 'subjects' in front of their queen. Mio glanced over to Naruto and Tiffania knowing if she made a move her tamer and his companion would be killed so she reluctantly stood down.

"Well well look at this I wonder what makes you immune to my aura. I know why you are, you're an infernal pokegirl however perhaps the two of you have some type of blood gifts." The pokegirl said while groping one of Tiffania's breasts before moving to Naruto's cock.

As the pokegirl talked, Naruto tried to get out of the grasp of the whip however every time he tried he was hit with a stronger charge of electricity. Noticing her friend was in pain Tiffania yelled out for the pokegirl to stop hurting her friend.

"I know you heard me talking to my subject just now about how I like to allow them to choose to follow me but I just can't stand to see not following me because I know what's best for you." The pokegirl explained as she placed her hands on both Tiffania's cheeks.

The pokegirl moved her face closer to Tiffania's using her unusually strong grip to hold the busty elf in place as her lips were about to touch Tiffania's she felt a dampness spread over her body. Looking to her side she saw her subjects looking at Naruto stunned, however the pokegirl could see nothing but red as she threw Tiffania to the ground she maintained her hold on the whip should had around Tiffania's neck.

Twisting the whip which had Naruto in a certain direction caused the end of the whip to extend and hit Naruto on the bridge of the nose creating a deep gash she then jerked the whip forward force Naruto toward her.

"Well then I was going to take my time with you after I was finished with your friend and your pokegirl. However since you want to go first so bad then I will grant your request." The pokegirl said with a frown.

'_Damn I don't know what she's about to do but I'm sure it won't be good for me!'_ Naruto yelled out in his mind.

As the pokegirl moved to kiss Naruto she was thrown back against the opposite wall as were her subjects who attempted to subdue Naruto. Looking around Mio quickly ran to Naruto's aid only to find him unhurt then repeated the action with Tiffania who was fine accept for a sore throat. Mio quickly moved in front of Naruto ready to protect him while Tiffania noticing the whips grabbed both of them.

In her angered state she ordered her 'subjects' to attack only to have them fall to the floor asleep. Shocked by the development the pokegirl looked around the room in search of what possible could have ruined her plan. Unable to take loosing the pokegirl charged the group forcing, Tiffania to strike her with the orange whip stunning the pokegirl for a moment.

Regaining herself she charged again this time Tiffania struck her with each whip once forcing her to the floor, the pokegirl looking up at Tiffania as though she'd just been struck by a god, stood up again all the while ignoring the three gashes on her body.

"Please don't make me hurt you anymore. Just stop because if you charge us again you'll leave me with no other choice other than to protect my friends." Tiffania warned looking back at Naruto to give her strength.

Unfazed by Tiffania's threat the pokegirl rose more time and began to make way toward the three with greater speed then the first two trips, this earned her multiple lashes from Tiffania whose void power surrounded her to the point it was visible to Mio and Naruto. Finally after multiple strikes the pokegirl was on the ground unable to move from the wounds inflicted by the Tiffania controlled whips.

The group looked down at the pokegirl to find her shivering and mumbling incoherently, seeing what she'd done Tiffania headed toward the pokegirl to see check on her only to be stopped by Mio. Confused as to why Mio stop Tiffania, Naruto took out his pokedex to find out what it was they'd been dealing with.

**Killer Queen, the "CALL ME QUEEN!" Pokégirl**  
**Type: Very Near Human**  
**Element: Plant/Poison**  
**Frequency: Extremely Rare (Thankfully)**  
**Diet: Human, heavy on meat**  
**Role: S&M Queen, Military Leader**  
**Libido: High**  
**Strong Vs: Weak Willed, Psychic, Water, Rock**  
**Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic**  
**Attacks: All Whip Attacks, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Erotic Kiss, *Regal Aura, Vine Bondage, Probing Pods, Poison Mist, *Spine Grind, Call Me Queen**  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Toughness (x5) Regeneration, Enhanced Kiss/Gaze attacks, Summon Personal Whip**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: Dominatrix (normal)**

"She's dangerous Naruto would you like me to deal with her?" Mio asked the end of her armor transforming into a spear posed to end the life of the Killer Queen.

"Wait she's not necessary evil so maybe we just put her somewhere she can't hurt others." Tiffania said.

The Killer Queen, who was on the floor shocked her own weapons were used against her, slowly began to regain sense of her surroundings. Quickly the Killer Queen jumped to her feet her eyes an intense red, once her eyes returned to normal her subjects attacked Naruto and Mio forcing them outside their sheer numbers overpowering the two leaving only Tiffania and herself in the old building. Tiffania moved to exit after the crowd of people only to have the door slammed from the outside trapping Tiffania with the Killer Queen.

As the Killer Queen approached Tiffania she smirked at the panicking half elf. Deciding to get some payback the Killer Queen picked up the orange whip Tiffania dropped then struck Tiffania on the leg. Tiffania rubbed her leg only to be hit on her chest by the whip, the instant Tiffania moved her hands to her chest the whip wrapped around her legs, happy with her advantage the Killer Queen yanked on the whip pulling Tiffania's legs out from under her causing her to hit her head on the ground.

Tiffania looked up her head throbbing from the way she hit it on the ground. Looking up Tiffania noticed the Killer Queen moving toward her, the odd thing she could have sworn the Killer Queen was adjusting something with her lower region before she reached Tiffania.

"I know you don't understand though you could? Just trust me I promise afterwards you will have a different outlook on life." The Killer Queen said as she pulled Tiffania up.

As Tiffania stared into the eyes of the pokegirl holding her up, she began thinking about Lily and Lala how special they made her feel knowing she was the one person they cared about most in world. Her thoughts then traveled to Naruto her best friend someone she just knew she'd found a kindred spirit in, someone who looked out for her wanting her to succeed in the things she chose to do. It was at that moment Tiffania decided she would no longer be a burden to Naruto or her pokegirls it was time she see showed the people she cared about what Tiffania Westwood could do.

The Killer Queen moved to place her lips against Tiffania only to be stopped by an invisible force. Shocked the Killer Queen tried to grab Tiffania only to realize she couldn't move her arms and was forced to watch powerful black power surround Tiffania, only to be tossed across the room smashing her back against the cement wall. The Killer Queen after a quick test of her arms had her two whips appear in her each hand as she cracked them with a smirk at Tiffania daring the half elf to cross her.

The Killer Queen launched the whip at Tiffania who used her void power to stop the whip inches in front of her face, Tiffania then returned into the Killer Queen with such speed she knew she wouldn't be able to move as the whip hit her in the face. Shaking off her wound the Killer Queen started to use her flaming blue whip only to have it wrapped around her neck while the normal looking whip struck queen with such force in the midsection it ripped her clothes.

Realizing something was wrong the Killer Queen tried to make her escape toward the door, the problem she ran into was the door wouldn't open even after she'd told her subjects to stop blocking it. It was only when she felt the door being tugged on did she realize Tiffania was holding the door closed. However, when she turned back to Tiffania she noticed the blond girl was gone and the only thing in the room with her was a blue vortex which continued to grow in size.

The Killer Queen attempted strike the vortex with her whip only to be swallowed by the vortex as it began to glow gold like Tiffania's hair. Outside everyone could feel the power including Moan who'd just arrived to help Naruto and Mio, as the Killer Queen's subjects tried to get back into the building they were all blinded by the golden light. When it died down Naruto, Moan, and Mio noticed the people of the town looking around confused as to what was happening.

Ignoring them Naruto rushed to the building, when he opened the door he found the Killer Queen hugging Tiffania's ankles. Naruto approached Tiffania slowly unaware if the Killer Queen had down anything to his friend or not this question was answered when Tiffania turned to Naruto, locking eyes with her best friend. Relieved Naruto hugged Tiffania who returned it until the whimpering from the ground took their attention to the Killer Queen who still hadn't let go of Tiffania.

Naruto unsure what to do found himself staring in awe as Tiffania guided the Killer Queen to her feet something he noticed was the Killer Queen wouldn't look Tiffania in the eye.

"So what are we going to do with her Naruto?" Mio asked ready to deal with the Killer Queen.

Naruto started to think of how they could deal with the Killer Queen without having to kill her only Tiffania speak up, "I want her to be my pokegirl."

'_Tiffania she almost killed you, Mio and Naruto do you think it's wise to keep her around?' _Moan asked.

"Yes she'll be good wont you?"

"Yes I promise just please don't make me leave her." The Killer Queen begged grabbing onto Tiffania's waist.

Naruto looked at Tiffania standing with the Killer Queen and even though he didn't think it was good idea agreeing with Moan, he knew something happened in the building besides the blinding light. Unable to pinpoint what it was, Naruto knew whatever it was made Tiffania a different person, seemingly for the better. After it was decided the Killer Queen was under control, Tiffania balled the Killer Queen officially giving her three pokegirls, once this was done Moan used her powers to teleport the five of them back to the hotel they were staying at after reading Tiffania's mind.

Once back at the hotel, Naruto recalled Mio then asked Moan if he and Tiffania could have some time alone, with a nod Moan left the room through the door. Turning to Tiffania, Naruto took a deep breath as he began his conversation with Tiffania who looked extremely confused.

"Tiffania we need to talk about Lily, Lala, and your Killer Queen. In this world you have a duty of sort to your pokegirls…" Naruto said only to be interrupted by Tiffania.

"I know Naruto, Lily and Lala showed me when you left to fight in the tournament." Tiffania answered her face lighting up red.

Realizing what she meant immediately Naruto smirked as Tiffania's eyes widen at the ammo Naruto now had against her, Tiffania hoped Naruto would have mercy on her only to find no such luck as Naruto started to tease her saying he thought she was acting differently during the tournament.

"The only problem was they did everything I didn't have to do anything." Tiffania continued while the smile on Naruto's face grew only to disappear when Tiffania hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay the only thing I can tell you is do what feels natural." Naruto explained.

Tiffania nodded as the two released their pokegirls while telling Moan to come back, after was settled they directed their pokegirls along with Moan to sit on the large bed, while the two blondes took their place at the foot of the bed. Once everyone settled, Tiffania announced her capture of the Killer Queen she planned to name Helene, the instant this was announced Lala hopped to her feet in shock at what she'd just heard.

"Tiffania do you know how dangerous a Killer Queen can be? J.L. and I once watched a special on them it said they can control the minds of tamers and pokegirls alike." Lily explained while Tiffania simply smiled kindly in return.

"They control the minds of weak minded tamers, with everything, Naruto and I have gone through we are from weak minded. Plus all of you are an extension of me and Naruto if we are strong enough then you are strong enough." Tiffania explained as she grabbed hold of the pokeball holding Helene.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's Harem

**Mio/Night Nurse/Lv: 92**

**Mikoto/Mooncalf/Lv: 71**

**Nia/Venuswhore/Lv: 88**

**Aya/MaryAnn Drew/Lv: 88**

**Rena/Boobkini/Lv: 61**

**Tiffania's Harem**

**Lala/Plot Bunny/Lv: 56**

**Lily/Garndelfwhor/Lv: 89**

**Helene/Killer Queen/Lv: 81**


End file.
